Grim vs Wolf
by blackknightlover
Summary: Third year is finialy here and harry already knows it is not going to be a good year! fainting from dementors, falling for his teacher and being chased by a murder. this will contain testing remus' control overly possesive wolf.RATED M for later chapters
1. The mating starts

**I do not own harry potter or any of there characters, i dont make any money from my stories! **

** this story starts in the third year but it is my version of how i would like the storyline to go!**

"Blimey Harry you enlarged her wandless?" Ron chuckled his smile growing even more at Hermione's gasp of disapproval. As they entered the train, they found it was already very packed and every room they passed was filled up. Their arms were full with packages with the ginger haired girl carrying a crate with a fluffy orange cat in it and the red head carried a ugly scruffy rat. They stopped at a room that only held one person a grown man, it seemed everyone had avoided this room.

"This is the only one not filled up, come on!" Hermione opened the door while they all shuffled in. Careful not to wake the sleeping man they settled in for the long ride to the school. Harry stared at the huddled man in the worn cloak, feeling a odd tugging sensation in his chest. His friends continued to bicker in the background but Harry was so entranced he could not look away long enough to hear them.

"Harry!" Ron reached out and shook his friends shoulder, green eyes turn to him blinking owlishly behind the small framed glasses. "You alright, man?" The boy merely nodded.

Remus shifted as he sensed the door open, well aware that he was now sharing a room with three teens. One was a female, a male and one other who smelt like fresh air under a moonlit night. It was so intoxicating, pulling at the wolf inside, who begged to have a taste of the male. All of those thoughts left his mind when Remus felt the train jolt to a stop, well aware it was to soon for the train full of students to stop. The room became cold, still and dark as if the air it self held its breath: Remus knew this feeling all to well and snarled. He jumped to his feet just as the dark haired boy went down with a muffled cry. Lupin's wand raised as he uttered the spell and out a white ghostly form exploded from the tip of his wand pushing the dark hooded figure out of the room.

"These children do not harbor Sirius Black!" He shouted holding the shield till the dementor finally withdrew from the room. "Are you alright?" Remus turned to the young ones concern in his deep voice, but his focus was all on the fallen boy. A mere pup yet he already held a tight hold on his leash.

"Yes, sir. Harry!" The girl shook the pale skinned boys small shoulders in hopes of waking him up. Remus dug in his pockets looking for the abandoned chocolate bar he had earlier, watching as the-boy-who-lived opened his large gorgeous leaf green eyes.

Harry came awake with a cloudy vision, sick stomach and a throbbing headache in his temples. To his surprise it was not his two friends eyes he met no it was the genuine concern in the light brown eyes. The man was tall and slender, his shaggy hair wild and his body poised, his gaze so entrapping.

"What happened?" Harry asked tearing his eyes from the man's gaze, to look at his friends.

"Dementor's entered the train, then suddenly you went pale and passed out. Professor here saved us by repelling the dementor with white shield!" Hermione responded excitedly looking at the teacher with adoring eyes.

"Here eat this it will make you feel better in no time!" Harry watched as the teacher passed around the chocolate. " Come on eat it will help perk you up! I am going to go check with the conductor." The older guy had a look of pain as he quickly exited the room.

Remus took a deep breath as he left the room escaping the addicting smell of the dark haired boy. All he wanted to do was pin the boy to the wall and lavish that long creamy neck with kisses as he slowly claimed him. Remus always had strong control , but this boy broke all the chains that he had developed over the life time of having the wolf.

Harry bite his lip fighting back the snide remarks he wanted to shoot off at a blond across the hall. At another table was his worst enemy insulting him with his giggling gang. Word had spread about the Boy-Wonder fainting leaving Harry open to the insults from Draco, it pissed him off that this school was so big on gossip. All talked ceased when the headmaster rose to his feet with the familiar soft smile on that aged face. Everyone respected the old wizard for his gentle nature,caring word and wisdom. Many also had herd gossip from everyone in the world, that this was the only person the dark lord feared.

"Welcome all old and new to another year at Hogwarts! Due to the escape of the prisoner, Hogwarts will be playing host to the dementors" the headmaster paused as whispers rose in volume. " I warn you now these dementors are dangerous creatures who cannot tell the difference between the one they chase and those who get in there way! On a happier note we have a new defense against dark arts teacher. Please help me welcome professor Remus Lupin!" Students timidly clapped as the new teacher came to his feet. Harry found him self staring longingly at the new teacher, so focused he completely missed the next thing the headmaster had said. Professor Lupin looked shabby compared to the other well dressed teachers but there was something almost predator in the way the man moved. Lupin had long shaggy dirty blond hair that held some silver streaking through it and a very young looking face.

" 'Arry are you not happy! Hagrid is the new teacher!" Ron clapped him on the shoulder as around them students cheered for the shy giant of a man. Of course Harry was happy for his friend, the grounds keeper deserved it and more some. Even so Harry's eyes strayed back to the defense against dark arts teacher who was deep in conversation with Snape, unaware of the potion masters scowl.

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat fighting the summoning scent that was over whelming all his senses. He could feel the boys eyes boring holes into the side of his head while he distracted him self buy talking to the potion master. Even so nothing could cover the hair raising feeling of eyes roaming over his body.

Why now? Why this boy?

"Problems Professor Lupin?" Snape sneered shaking his chin length inky black hair out of his face.

"Of course not" Remus smiled like a perfect liar, he excused him self from the table, quickly heading to his chambers. Along the way, being as distracted as Lupin was, he collided with a smaller body. The person reeked of a burning smell they called perfume, it was so strong it burned the werewolf's nose and it was so familiar.

"Malfoy!" Father like son!

"Bloody hell keep your eyes open next time." The bo,y who looked so very much like his father, snarled. With those words the boy lord stormed away marching very much like a offended peacock, leaving Remus smiling. Continuing his path back to his room where Remus was hoping to find some needed answers. In his room the werewolf went up to a large wall mirror that was spelled for communications.

"Connect!" Remus snarled at it, watching it slowly start to glow a bright lavender in color.

-YES?-

"I have arrived at the school, small problem with dementors but all is well, no sign of Sirius. Although there is another problem not concerning Black at all." Remus said respectfully as he paused allowing the other to have his word.

-I NOTICE YOU SEEM UNSETTLED, WHAT IS BOTHERING YOU OLD MAN?- The voice came in a teasing manner as any deep voice can go.

"Yes, I think I found my mate" Remus ran a hand threw his shaggy mass of hair. " He is one of my students."

-YOU MUST BE STRONG FOR YOUR MATES SAFETY, ACT AS THOUGH NOTHING IS WRONG AND BE STRONG FOR BOTH OF YOU- The deep voice reply came in a hypnotic like tone that drained some of the stress from Remus.-YOU ARE STRONG AND THE WOLF IS SMART, ALL WILL BE WELL-

"As you order, it shall be thank you" Remus lowered his eyes respectfully until the mirror stopped glowing leaving him alone to his own thoughts. Even so all of Remus thoughts kept straying back to the adorable emerald eyed lad.

Harry was very upset on be half of his friend and the innocent creature who is being blamed for a attack it did with reason. Hagrid had warned them that hippogriff's were very proud creatures who did not take well to insults. So what did that stupid blonde go and do, walked right up to the tall creature insulting it to its face. So of course the creature struck out, not even badly injury Malfoy was at his table milking it for all that it was worth. Harry was hoping that the creature had done more damage then giving the snot nose brat a tiny scratch. All morning it buzzed about how the grounds keeper had aloud a student to be harmed from a dangerous creature he aloud in the school. News came on form of winged owls who each brought news in there talons, Harry only wanted to hear of one thing, about the man who wanted to kill him. Reading over Ron's shoulders at the news paper, main title read SIRUIS BLACK SPOTTED IN HOGSMEADE!

"Harry you ready to play so ball!" George popped up a familiar grin gracing his face. On the other side of the table his twin was harassing their older brother the head student Percy. Quidditch was the one joy that Harry actually loved very much and might distract him from the anger he felt.

"Yes!" Harry jumped to his feet excitement making his heart beat even faster. The joy of flying high in the sky above the clouds, free of all weight on the ground. Like his father before him he had become the house seeker winging in the sky as mascot for his team.

Remus stalked around the school feeling very restless, his wolf on edge, looking for something but unsure exactly what. The boy was flying in happiness so oblivious to what the future will hold for him, when the mating process starts. The wolf was dominate, old and very possessive this is well know to be a problem among mixed species mating.

Will he fight the mating? Will Harry run causing the wolf to give chase? Would he give in when caught allowing the wolf to pin him down? Remus struggled under these thoughts as he paced , attempting to calm his strung up nerves.

"Did you hear..." Students voices murmurer causing Remus to cock his head tunning his sharp ears in.

"Yeah! After the dementors.. he fell off his broom!" Remus' heart sunk to his stomach as he herd these words. Remus was frozen, his core going cold and for a gut wrenching moment he felt a strong fear. To have and held only to lose. Then Lupin's mind took control, a werewolf could not survive the death of their mate, so this could only mean that Harry was still alive. Racing down the hall way using his immortal speed shoving students out of his way as Remus went.

Hold on, Harry, my mate. I am coming.

Remus busted into the infirmary his light amber eyes locking onto the small form in the large white bed way to big for the boy. Around him his friends crowded concern filling the room with a tangy scent. The wolf inside relaxed as its eyes saw for their own that its beloved mate was indeed well.

" Remus" Dumbledore stepped in front of him blocking his pat,h the old man's pale eyes glowing. "Could we speak in my office?"

"Of course."

Harry awoke feeling as though he was suffocating and the noisy people around him talking did not help at all. The fogginess was slowly lifting and the events leading to him being here had him sit up quickly with a loud gasp. Some one was kind enough to gently push his glasses up his nose allowing the world to come into view, he blinked taking everyone in.

"Are you alright mate?" Fred asked softly, Harry merely nods.

"The dementors entered the grounds, Dumbledore was so furious. Right after he caught you from falling he chased them right off the grounds." Hermione jumped in quickly before Harry could say anything . Although the emerald eyed lad was watching his friend closely, their paling face telling Harry everything. In the red head's arm's was a wrapped up bundle that every one eyed with sadness.

"Ron?"

"Sorry, 'Arry, when you fell off the broom it kind of flew off..." Ron stammered coming closer to the bed. "Into the Whomping Willow!" Unraveling the bundle to expose a bundle of what looked like broken twigs. Harry felt his heart sink as he looked at his once beloved broom stick. It was nothing but splinters, just like his heart now was.

"Harry would you like to take a walk with me?" A gentle voice came from the new Professor Lupin who appeared behind the crowd of students, like the calm in the storm.

"Yes." Harry quickly rolled off the bed, wanted nothing more then to escape the people who were over crowding him. Harry swayed almost falling to his knees if not for the very warm hand that had caught his elbow balancing him. "I have questions." Even so Harry was very grateful for the teacher quick distraction and for him providing the escape.

"It is only natural." The teacher murmured keeping the easy pace with the boy, as Lupin led the way out side towards the lake. "So is the broom damaged beyond repair?"

"There is no repair." Harry snarled out bitterly fighting the tears that wanted to spill out. "Why are they after me? Why do they only affect me so?"

"Dementors are truly vile creatures, they live off others happiness sucking it out till all that is left is fear. While they suck out your happiness it is said the make some people relive their worst moments. You, Harry, have been threw many bad time." Remus turned to get a closer look at the boy, his mate. The pup wore way to baggy of cloths, making him seem so very much more vulnerable and also so very entrancing. Porcelain ivory skin, large expressive leaf green eyes and such delicate features. Harry was so very beautiful to Remus' eyes.

"Professor could you teach me that spell you used on the train?"

"Harry, it is a very difficult spell and it was only good for a few dementors" Remus looked away from the boy focusing on the tree line ahead. "I will teach you if you are truly willing to try to master it."

"I am sir" Harry looked up to the teacher that seemed so very powerful at the moment.

"You will do good." Remus reached out and gently ruffled the boys unruly hair, enjoying the soft feeling of the brief touch. "After class tomorrow come to my office we shall begin then."

"Yes thank you sir!" Harry's eyes glowed with hope as he raced back to the castle a excitement in his springing step.

Remus raised his hand to his nose, taking a deep breath and savoring the sweet smell of the boy. So intoxicating it made his groin tingle with warmth, Remus smirked.

Harry Potter you will be mine! He and the wolf growled.

**Please review this is my very first fanfiction and I have no beta :) I really want all the advise I can get huggs**


	2. Danger,lust and grimm

**ok this is the new and revised chapter two..i had some complaints from my readers about my mistakes so i listened and did my best to fix them. please forgive me i am doing my best this is my first story and English is not my first language. so please review to help me with chapter 3**

Harry watched from the window as his friends and many of his classmates left the school grounds on a field trip. Unlike them he could not go, no, he had not been able to get the slip signed. Leaving Harry to watch with envy as the others all happily left. Then it occurred to Harry, his father's invisibility cloak, rushing as fast as he could Harry pulled it out from the chest. The one gift his father left for was one that was made for trouble makers and it suited Harry. Letting the soft thin cloak slide over him as he rushed through the snow fallowing the group of students. So caught in his own thoughts he jerked in surprise when the twin's, one either side, grabbed his arms. Dragging Harry back into the building he was so desperately trying to escape from, Fred reached out and yanked the cloak off, they both smirked at Harry.

Remus watched the student leave, smiling fondly as he remembered the time he and his friends had went on a similar trip. How he missed them; losing James had hurt him and Sirius' betrayal left him to realize just how alone he was. With all his pack mates gone. Slowly loneliness eased sense being ordered to come back to Hogwart's to teach as Defense Against Dark Arts teacher and being able to meet James' son, who was also Remus' mate. It was like a torch was lit in his chest warming the werewolf's frozen heart bring a new joy to his heart a feeling Remus thought he would never feel again.

"_Moony! Come on you are holding us up!" James called his eyes twinkling as he looked back at Remus, Sirius was beside him wearing his usual lopsided grin. They were off to sneak into the bar that was in Hogsmead they all were wanting to get some good drinks._

"_Prongs, look there!" Sirius glanced to the left of Remus the boys turned their gazes spotting a slender lad near the lake a book in his hand. "Its Snivillius!" Sirius' eyes brightened up as he headed over to his favorite torture toy._

"_Come on Pad's" Remus called._

"Are you really that dense Lupin?" Remus jumped so caught up in his memories that he did not hear Snape enter his class room. The pale, dark eyed potion master stared at him with a look of utter distaste but considering what the Marauder's had put him through it was not surprising. Remus took a second to study the professor, the man was actually not as ugly as Sirius always made him out to be no, it was the look in his eyes that made him unattractive to many those who looked at him. Also with his long old fashion black cloak he very much resembled a horrid bat that the students called him.

"Aha, Professor Snape, what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Remus smiled softly, the man looked into his eyes totally oblivious to the fact he was challenging the wolf. Yes, Remus herd that while he was away on the last full moon, Snape had brought the subject of werewolves up when filling in for him. It seemed that the greasy male had been trying to stir up a hornets nest while the wolf was away. To bad Remus had so much control over the wolf, because that wolf would have taught Snape a one-on-one lesson on the truths of wolves.

"I was just checking to see if you have herd about anything, like rumors of Sirius Black stalking the hallways. I was just checking in on a friend of his." Severus sneered looking down on the shabby looking professor.

"Are you trying to say that I would help a killer into this school around all these children!" Remus lifted his head his bottom lip split as his teeth sharpened.

"Friends do many things for each other"

"GET OUT!" Remus snarled shaking with rage that was fueled by the pain of old wounds that the potion master had opened.

Harry found himself upset as he thought back to the time in Hogsmead learning that Sirius Black was his godfather and the true depth's of the family betrayal. The true reason for his parents gruesome unfair deaths; Hermione tried to consoled him while Ron still tried to processed all that they had learned.

"So Harry you want to go play a game of chess in the library, me and couple other blokes were going to play." Ron asked as Hermione ran off, it seemed to them that the girl was always busy and never around. The red head was enjoying the little bit of break that the had it made him happy because truthfully studying gave him headaches.

"No that is alright, I have plans already." Harry admitted his demeanor brightening as his thoughts wandered to his plans. His friend watched with a puzzled look, it was not often that Harry turned him down for these plans Ron knew nothing of.

"Is it a girl?" Ron asked excitedly.

"No, Ron!" Harry laughed but truthfully he did not want to tell his friend the real reason to why he was having the training. He was nervous about his little problem he was hoping to fix not wanting anyone to know. To let them know how truly afraid he was seemed pathetic, no, Harry needed to learn how to fight this fear on his own.

Harry was starting to feel so excited as the time was finally drawing near and he was making his way to his professor's class room. He would finally learn how to protect himself from those damn cold hardhearted dementors that stalked him. Deeper down if Harry truly analyzed his feelings, as he was, Harry was far more excited for being able to spend some alone time with his teacher. With the man who understood him, relaxed him and made his stomach flutter with excitement. Entering the class room Harry was so focused on the darkness he almost missed the lean man who was waiting at the corner of the room next to a very large chest.

"I am ready, Professor.!" Harry stated, thanking the heavens the room was dim, because his own comment had Harry blushing as his mind wandered. Harry could not help it he was a teenager with a dirty mind that made everything seem so nasty.

"Good, lad, okay first we are going to try this without a wand. The charm is the patronus charm. Expecto Partronum!" Professor Remus made his way over to Harry circling around the boy in slow fluid movements. Harry repeated the charm, shivering as every circle the Professor made brought him closer to Harry.

"Okay wand out." Remus was enjoying the power play as he watched goose bumps rise on the boys creamy skin as he playfully stalked around him. He admired the graceful movements of his mate, as the boy whipped the wand out and to the ready. The moves were so arousing it was making the wolf purr. "Oh no, Harry, like this!" Remus reached out to the boy gently running his hand down Harry's arm, getting close enough that there was only a half an inch between their bodies. Slowly Remus raised the boy's left hand while lowering the young wizards right arm savoring the skin to skin contact, feeling the velvet lush skin of the youth. Unable to fully control the wolf his head lowered nose touching the shell of Harry's ear, as he spoke his lips brushed Harry's ear making the boy blush. "You are doing good Harry." The wolf hummed its satisfaction as they watched little shivers rack the small body in front of them.

"Y yes professor.." Harry all but stammered out finding it hard to breath with the man so close, finally relaxing when the good teacher stepped away. The older man was turning Harry inside out, giving him boiling blood and the teacher seemed so unaware of it. Harry ached as his thoughts turned into hormonal dirty thoughts as he watched Lupin's rear as the man walked away. He jumped as that gravely voice jolted Harry from the erotic day dream that was forming, quickly Harry tried to force his mind on to the subject at hand.

"In order for this to work you need to think of your most happiest memory and draw it into your mind holding on to it tightly." Remus start, quickly becoming focused on the teaching at hand, he waited until the boy nodded. Waving his hand he released the latch and the boggert pooped out becoming a dementor with in seconds of spotting the boy. Harry focused on his first time on a broom, trying to hold the memory tightly but as quickly it came it slipped out of his mind replaced by fear.

"Expecto Partronum!"

Remus watched as the boy tried his hardest but it failed Harry's knees gave out the youth crumbled to the ground. Leaping into action Remus re-caging the creature quickly gathering Harry into his arms cradling his mate in the protective circle of his arms. The wolf was enraged ready for blood as it sensed that some thing wrong had befallen the other half of their soul. For a second Remus faltered, that was all the wolf needed as it seized control, the human skin slowly became a pelt of soft brown fur and eyes went straight yellow. The wolf fought Remus they struggled against each other fighting to gain the upper hand in the dominance game, the winner prevailed as fur became skin and eyes changed to amber. Remus growled in happiness as the victor, the wolf grudgingly returned to the back of his mind, Remus' gaze fell on the boy.

It was wrong, and he knew this but still...

Remus lowered his head his hair falling like a curtain over his face, as he took a taste of what has been plaguing him sense the train. What has been haunting him sense he got his first smell. As Remus' lips connected with the soft lush mouth of the boy below him, the wolf howled it triumph. It was like before this he was blind now he has sight or like a starving man who was given a banquet. Suddenly Remus knew completion, his tattered soul was finally whole again. He pulled back his hand touching his lips in wonder as he savored the boys unique yet wonderful taste.

This was his mate the most precious to his soul...

Harry groaned sitting up nearly colliding with his professor's head as he struggled to gather his thoughts. He curiously licked his lips shivering, it felt as those his lips were plumper, like he had been kissed. Harry shook his head ridding him self of these silly ideas, although in his moments of black out he swore he was having a very erotic dream.

"I fainted again." Harry stated sitting up and accepting the chocolate his silent teacher offered. He struggled to control his wildly beating heart as his professor turned away, his fingers touched his lips again. This time he had not herd a scream on his way down, no although Harry remembered a strong but very pleasant smell. Pine wood, warm fur and fresh amber such mouth watering scents that he could remember from a dream he had within the few seconds he had been out. It had to be a wet dream as Harry looked down grimacing, he was so glad he decided on wearing muggles cloths. They are baggier, covering parts of him that were still happy from the dream he could hardly remember.

"Alright, Harry, one more for tonight. Now I need you to focus on a happy moment really hard!" Professor Lupin stated watching the youth scrambled to his feet determined to impress him. Harry mind once again began to wandered even as the dementor loomed over him, yet this time he felt no fear, no his thoughts were on the tingling in his lips.

"EXPECTO PARTRONUM!" Harry shouted irritated that it was interrupting his pleasant daydreaming. To his joy white ghost like air exploded from his wand warding off the dementor and causing Harry to smile as the victory went to him.

"Very good, Harry, great job indeed." Remus patted Harry on the back, a big grin on his face.

"Thank you, professor, but it is late I had better head back !" Harry ran a hand threw his hair as he forced a lid on his excitement. He was so overjoyed that he was able to do the charm and that his professor was happy!

"You are correct,Harry, now shoo.." Remus watched with hungry eyes as the boy took off out the room, racing down the hall way.

The next day he went out with is friends where the day before they were alright with each other, now they were in totally different moods leaving the green eyed lad confused.

"Ron what is wrong?" Harry asked as he and his friends were on their way to Hagrid's hut, his two friends were bickering worse then to five year olds.

"His filthy rat is missing!" Hermione huffed her hair bouncing with every one of her angry strides.

"Your cat ate my rat, MY RAT! He has been in my family for 12 years!" Ron screeched, they all stopped when the came across a very upset Hagrid. They forgot their differences as they listened to the half giant's story on how buckbeak would be put down, leaving them all sad. All three knew the creature had done nothing wrong.

Later the day Harry spent much time as he could practicing his patronus charm as he could and soon it was so easy for Harry to summon it. He even did it with out his wand. After practice Harry went to bed find that he was to restless to even focus on trying to sleep, so to keep his attention he studied the marauder's map .

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" He murmured softly so not to awake his sleeping friends. The map came alive showing every person in the building whether they be sleeping or pacing in there study, as it seemed the headmaster did. As he skimmed the map, a name stood out catching Harry's attention as a weird time jump, Peter Pettigrew, the man Sirius had killed. So quickly wanting answers Harry leaps from his bed and streaks out of the room forgetting his invisibility cloak in his room.

"Lumos!" He whispered ignoring the complaining of the portraits, he held his wand up while he watched the map. Spinning around when Peter on map passed him only to see nothing no matter how hard he kept looking. Quickly looking down he saw another set of feet approaching his position and his heart stopped and his stomach fell to his feet. " Mischief Managed" With that he banished the light and stuck the map and wand in his pocket.

"Well well well what do we have here! Wandering the halls after curfew Potter?" Severus Snape had his bright wand right in the youths face his usual grin spread far.

"I would appreciate if you would lower your wand." Harry's palms grew sweaty as he felt those soulless black pits of his eyes bore into his.

"Empty you pockets Potter! Now!" Snape slightly lowered his wand watching the boy bring a thick wad to parchment paper. The boy claimed it was extra parchment but Snape found this highly untruthful.

Remus looked up from his book sensing that his mate was in danger, he took off at a run through the dark deserted hallways, his heart in his throat. The wolf gave the directions as it mentally sought out its mate's position, nothing could hide a wolf's mate.

Please don't let it be Sirius! Remus cried, having just found his mate he was not ready for some one to take him away even if it meant fighting his old pack mate. Rounding the corner Remus spots Snape looming over his mate wand at the ready and a very nasty smile on his face.

"Harry!" Remus stepped next to Snape, putting himself in position to better defend his mate should the need arise.

"Found him roaming the halls with this" Snape snarled tossing a parchment at Remus who caught it. "I think it is dark magic. This is your area of expertise ."

Remus groaned as he looked at the item in hands, oh how he knew this oh to well, it also made a slow anger boil in his stomach as he looked to Harry's hopeful eyes.

"Dark magic I think not a prank yes, Zonk I think they call them." Remus forced a laugh threw his grinding teeth, he stepped back as Snape tried to take the map away from him. "Never less I will take this with me as you say this is my area of expertise. Come Harry!"

Harry quickly jogs after his favorite teacher feeling relief as he escapes the shark like potion master teacher. As soon as they go into the D.A.D.A room, Professor Lupin spun quickly causing Harry to stumble to a stop or else slam into him.

"How did you come upon this Map? I do not know how, but all I know is you are not thinking straight Harry!" Remus snarled, he hated that feeling of fear and worry because of the boy not using his god given brain. "Your parents sacrificed their lives so you could live and your going to throw that away by wandering the halls alone at night when Sirius Black is on the loose. As for the map did you ever think of what could happen if it fell in to Black's hands?" Remus forced him self to calm down as he watched the shame glaze in his mates eyes. "Now go back to bed no stops or I will know."

"Yes professor" Harry started for the door only to stop and turn back to the teacher he trusted. "Oh professor the reason I was out was I saw a name on the map that was not possible" at the waiting look Harry blurted it out. "Peter Pettigrew!"

"Thats not possible..."Remus murmured watching as Harry left the room leaving him with such puzzling thoughts. Turning he activates the mirror waiting for the voice that always calmed his nerves.

-YES?-

"We have a problem..."

Severus stalked his way down the hall anger making his usually aware senses clouded, he jumped as brawny arms wrapped around his waist jerking him to a stop. Heart pounding he quickly yanked out his wand spinning dropping to a fighters crouch. To his surprise his dark gaze clashed with wild blue eyes of the very man he was hoping to catch.

"Expe..." Snape in mid spell was stopped when the convict slammed him into the wall knocking the wand out of his hand.

"My My you have grown my little Snivillius!" Sirius Black chuckled as he looked down on his captive with heated eyes...

**Please review I have no beta so I am open to all advice I can get:) not feeling great sorry if some mistakes i will fix later if need be**


	3. Mating must start

Chapter three

Remus looked out the window deep in thought at the nights findings, it just left him so puzzled. How could Peter still be alive and if so that would make Sirius... Everything had been reported last night and all he received were the same old reply. Nothing made sense to all these racing thoughts had kept him up the night and soon he would start class with out sleep.

"Professor Lupin?" Dumbledore had finally made his way to the werewolf's class room knowing full well that the male would be there. The headmaster was well aware of what was going on between the teacher and his mate, the stress it would cause. Even so with the arising problem that reached his ears last night he had no one else to turn to but this former student of his for aid.

Remus looked up to meet the wise old gaze of the headmaster of the school and the greatest wizard in his opinion. The man was good but also had a habit that irked him and the wolf that shared his body. This old man was the biggest snoop in the building and had already warned that he would not allow the mating bond to occur in his school. To must drama, explaining and stress on the school that was already on hard times with the escaped prisoner.

"How can I assist you, Headmaster?" Remus asked turning away from the window.

"Professor Snape, has gone missing." Dumbledore admitted causing Remus to jump to his feet in horror. Granted that slimy snake had done somethings to piss him off he would never want nothing to happen to him and now something has. It had to be connected to the Peter thing he learned last night but Snape was not that easy to take down.

"Do you have any leads?" He demanded pacing behind his desk, Remus, was trying to put everything together. Who would take Snape? Not a student no...

Sirus hated the potion's teacher ever sense they had gone to school together. This had to be what has happened he had sneaked onto campus and some time after they clashed last night the convict had captured him.

"I do not know anything at this point. So to avoid any issues I have arranged you to cover his classes for now. We cannot allow this to slip out I am already thinking to send students home." Dumbledore informed the wolf and left the man to his thoughts.

Harry was very depressed the next day as he headed to Potions class, it seemed instead of impressing his teacher he had angered him. He had not meant to get Professor Lupin involved but he really had seen the name Peter on the map. With out looking up Harry took his seat in the middle of the class room next to his friends but the two of them were already deep in a conversation of their of their own.

"Good Morning class." A familiar deep voice caused Harry's head to whip up, looking into the form of his beloved teacher.

Beloved? Harry frowned at the way his thoughts were turning, he was never gay. Although lately it has seemed his hormones were on the fritz and he was always sexually aware when close to the Professor.

"Professor Snape is out for a couple of days so I have kindly offered to teach his class for him." Lupin continued to speak in his friendly voice that had many relaxing. Students had come to love him for his amazing and fun way he taught his classes.

Harry felt disappointed when half way through the class he noticed that Professor Lupin had not even looked his way. Something in him snapped; his broom was ruined no more flying, a escaped murder was after him and now his favorite teacher was ignoring him. He gripped the corner of his table in anger grinding his teeth.

"'Arry you alright?" Ron asked finally noticing the odd behavior of his long time friend. There was a tight look he recognized as anger on his friends face and he did not know why. "Yo?" Ron reached out to grasp Harry's shoulder and the boy whipped out of his seat like a startled rabbit.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Remus asked when he saw the boy jump from his seat. Teaching this class made it harder for him to control the wolf. It sensed the closeness of its mate and wanted out to claim what was theirs. At his voice the boy in question looked up but something was really off, there was a darkness in those emerald eyes that was not there before.

"I need to be excused,Professor!" Harry's tone of voice was very short and full of rage confusing Lupin even more. Without waiting for permission the black haired boy exited the room leaving a hush silence by his surprised peers.

"Looks like Potter finally snapped!" The Malfoy boy cackled reminding Remus of the boys father. The wolf wanted to fallow its mate also concerned but the man could not leave this youthful class. Sense the Dementors guarded the outside and patrol inside doubled there was no danger to their mate.

It pained Remus to see his mate in such a state and being unable to help but right now it was better. If he went after the boy now in the condition he was in it was likely he would force the mating bite on the boy.

Harry raced to his room only stopping a few seconds to argue with the portrait of the knight who had taken the Fat ladies place. Inside he only went for one thing and once he had the cloak he was back out the door unseen. His only thought was to go where no one would find him and he could find some peace from these nagging thoughts. So out the castle he was jogging swiftly unseen down the hill towards Hagrid's hut praying not to bump into any Dementors. Out side in a pumpkin patched chained up like a muggles dog was Buckbeak whom was to be sentenced to death because of Malfoy. Bowing low to the magnificent creature he did not rise until it bowed in return.

"Hi Buckbeak." Harry pulled of the cloak and used his free hand to stroke the gray plumage on its cheek.

"Buck..." Hagrid began exiting the back of his home looking up and shock crossed his giant features. "Harry what are you doing out here? Its no safe you will return to the castle at once. Bad enough were already missing a teacher."

"A teacher! Snape is missing?" Harry exclaimed.

"I've already said to much. No back to the castle you."

Severus groaned as he awoke to a massive headache for a second he was unaware then all his memories returned. Sirus Black the murder and his childhood bully had nabbed him in the hall way right after Lupin took Potter.

"Aha your awake, Snivillius, took you long enough." The very man in question sat across from Snape smiling in a dangerous way. This man looked nothing like Snape use to know, but after being in that prison it was surprising he even had the energy to escape.

"What do you want, Black?" Snape snarled trying to sound strong despite the fact he was tied to a wall god knows where. The filthy man before him looked like a walking dead skinny,pale and wild eyed. Insanity is what was left.

"I want a lot of things, Severus, but you really don't care now do you?" The man cocked his head in a dog like fashion eying his captive with a strange heated look. "Question is Snape what are you thinking?"

"You are Crazy to come here and that I cannot wait to see the dementors give you the kiss of death." Severus answered smirking at the man who gave a violent shiver.

Sirus could not believe this was the same nerdy boy he had picked on in school, he had grown into a handsomely rugged man. Although he had been in the school hot on the scent of his prey when he stumbled upon Severus. He should have just kept going unseen by the grown potion master but he could not so he just took him hostage. It helped in a little way cause now he has a wand and one less teacher to face should a altercation arise. The man had such long silky black hair that hung around his face like a ravens wing and deep pools of black eyes that made Sirus moan. It seemed the beast had become the beauty.

"So your going to try and torture me now?" His captive asked dryly giving Sirus a look of boredom. Now what good host would allow his guest or hostage to get bored.

"Why yes I do believe I should sense you insist." Sirus crackled at his own joke slowly rising to his feet wand in hand.

"Go a head." The black eyed man replied and then his expression went blank as a boarded.

"Tsk, now, now if I am going to torture it your going to feel it." Sirus approached glee running through his body as a good plan of torture ran through his head. "Lets see how you handle this!"

Harry returned the castle but not to his class no Harry's chest was aching, breathing was labored and he felt so depressed he could not face class. He did not understand what was going on it was like his body was not his own and he had no control.

"Harry?" Professor Lupin's voice called causing Harry to jump almost right out of his skin. This teacher sure was quiet on his feet.

"I was just heading to class.." Harry quickly shouted out and jumped to his feet almost knocking over the library chair. Looking down he tried to shoot passed his teacher with out touching but Lupin blocked his way of escape. Looking up Harry was surprised to see a look of pain in the Light brown eyes and it stopped him dead, what could be hurting his beloved teacher.

"Harry I am worried you are not acting your self?" Professor Lupin stated in his deep voice. That was enough Harry was tired of all the games from every one around him.

"Well you wont have to worry much longer my life is over!" Harry snarled earning a look of surprise from the older man. "Don't give me your lecture. I cannot ride so there goes the only thing good in my life. I live with terrible fat Muggles! Oh and a murder escape convict is out to kill me and sense he keeps getting passed everyone you might as well say I am dead!" Harry was screaming at the end of this.

Remus could not take this sadness from his mate no longer, he lowered his head and stopped the boys screaming. The wolf howled in release as finally Remus kissed his mate and pulled what rightfully belonged to him flush up against his body. Moaning Remus pushed more against the shocked teen boy diving his tongue into the others mouth, dominating.

"Hmm.."The teen moaned and grasped at Lupin's shoulders sending the man more into the mood. Lifting the green eyed lad off the ground he pinned Harry to the bookshelf and deepened the kiss. Remus' eyes turned gold and he was making a odd purring sound but the boy did not fight back. Remus loved the taste of sweetness and mint that he got from the boy and craved more

Harry could not think could not react he was left speechless as his favorite teacher began to ravage his mouth all he could do was feel and it felt right. It felt like a missing piece of him was finally connected and everything was alright now. Grasping on to the older mans shoulders, Harry began to respond by kissing back. The Professor tightened his grip on Harry and slowed down to the kiss and suddenly surprising the boy by attacking his neck.

Harry tried to to cry out in pleasure as that wonderful mouth transferred to his neck, applying kisses sucking and nipping at his neck. Harry could not take it, it was to much he felt like he would explode, so he grasped at Lupin's hair and tugged.

"Oh!" Harry cried out loud when the older male just nipped harder on his neck.

**Alright this is the first time in half a year I really felt like writing times have been hard but I am hoping this will be ok for now until I upload again. Thank you for your patience it wont take this long again to upload.**


	4. To Hell with Rules

Chapter four

**Once again I apologize for the long deley in updating the story some hard times came and I could not find the will to write. But I had a good vacation visiting the U.S.A and I admit I loved it there. Because of this I am back home and full of new ideas.**

**Thank you all who reviewed it also inspires me to write more. Please keep reviewing and sending me messages I am open to all advice.:))**

Harry could not hold in the deep moans of pleasure it was like his body had a mind of its own. Harry knew that this was politically incorrect but it felt so good, he felt like this was the thing he needed. Nothing else mattered but the man holding him, the man he had a crush on. Never really having a girl friend, muggle or witch, Harry was completely unsure on how to return Professor Lupin's affections. Well he had read a few things in a book he had borrowed from Ron's older brother Fred, that may help. Tightening his legs around the older man's waist, allowed Harry more freedom in the hands. Slowly he lowered his hands between their bodies and raised the teachers shirt. Spurred on Lupin once again returned from Harry's neck to his mouth pulling the boy into a deep tongue filled kiss. Harry stifled a scream as the male holding him buckled his hips into Harry's causing their groins to rub.

Remus pulled back with questioning eyes at the odd sound his flushed mate was making, he had to be sure he was not pushing the line. The boy looked so gorgeous it stole his breath flushed cheeks, glistening skin and bruised plump red lips all this just fueled the hunger.

"Do not stop!" The teen snarled using his free hand to yank Remus, by the hair, back to his lips. This time there was a dominance play going on as their tongues fought for the upper hand. Reaching down with one hand Remus grasped the boys ass cheek tightly causing Harry to gasp and giving the wolf the upper hand.

The wolf inside Remus was so very excited and kept biting at the leash wanting to throw the boy on the ground and be in him in all ways. Brains were the leader as Remus kept full control slowly teasing the boy with his skillful tongue, seducing the teen into being his.

"OH MY GOD!" A high pitched scream broke their never ending erotic kiss creating to reactions. Remus felt irritation with a slight urge to kill and Harry was so embarrassed he buried his face in the hallow of Remus' shoulder.

Harry was so upset how could this happen, now of all times, just when he was starting to feel real good. That loud high pitched voice could only belong to one person and one person only, it happened to be his friend. Peeking from behind the curtain of shaggy blonde brown hair he looked at the horrified face of his ginger haired female friend, Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione cried again her hand over her mouth eyes wide with horror. Lupin slowly lowered Harry to the ground but did not back away or remove his possessive hand from the young boys shoulder.

"Look, Mione, I really like Lupin I have for a while. I am sorry if you cannot handle me being gay." Harry said firmly earning a heated surprised look from his teacher, Harry reached out and laced his fingers through the older mans.

"Harry! I am not upset about you being gay but with your teacher who is almost 20 years older then you?" The young girl stepped closer to Harry.

"So?"

"Harry he is a werewolf!" Hermione tattled not willing to allow this relationship to continue she spilled a secret she knew. Harry looked up to the teacher with question in his gaze, the young girl felt that victory was on her side.

"You really are a bright you witch, Ms. Granger." Remus replied with a bit of a growl laced into his words as he looked at the questioning green eyes of his mate. "Yes I am a werewolf but that is not something you will have to worry about, Harry."

"You could hurt him!" The young witch shot back with her usual shrill annoying voice.

"Shut up, Hermione! Why?" Harry kept his gaze steady on the older man. Remus felt pride for the calmness he felt in his mate at all these news. It was time to stop the boys suffering and explain everything.

"You are the old person for me My Mate. That is why you don't have to worry I would never harm you. This is why your feeling so confused and having odd emotional turmoil its normal at the start of a mating bond." Remus explained finally coming clean to the boy who was the other half of his soul.

"What does it mean to be your mate? Why did you let me suffer and not tell me soon do you know how much I felt?" Harry asked bitterly but Remus took the fact that the boy still had not moved from him as a good sign.

"I did not tell you sooner because the time was not right and you are still so young I wanted to give you a chance. Of course I know how you feel, for I suffered it as well I felt like a little piece of me was dieing the more days passed without claiming you." Remus said cupping Harry's face with his free hand. "To be my mate means you are above wizards law, you will live a long life. Will have the devotion of the man and the wolf, you are after all the other half of my soul."

Harry felt himself melting at the honest love and truth coming from his teacher's mouth. No coming from his mate's mouth. It felt so right after all the years of torture from muggles and the killers after him he finally had something good. Who cares if the man was a werewolf this was the only man who made him feel safe, loved and alive.

"Can I stay with you from now on?" Harry asked ignoring the gasp of surprise from his female friend. He looked up into the light golden brown gaze of his mate and found comfort in them. The older male drew Harry closer and leaned down to place his lips to the shell of his ear.

"You are to stay with me forever." Remus murmured earning a shiver from the boy. "Now if you pardon us my mate and I have some business to finish."

"This is ridicules I am going to the Headmaster!" Hermione stormed away.

"Harry, I want you to go and quickly pack your stuff and use this Floo to my chambers go now!" Remus pushed Harry into action. Once the boy was out of sight on the task at hand Remus went to his room to the mirror.

-YES- The deep voice answered with in seconds of the call.

"There has been changes, my mate was horribly suffering from the mating bond, so I have started the mating bond. With in a few minutes the headmaster will be informed, so I am having Harry moved to my chambers for protection." Remus reported in "Also Sirus Black has struck again this time kidnapping a teacher, I have found no traces as to how he is doing all this."

-SO NO THE PRISONER HAS A WAND. AS FOR YOUR MATE I WILL BE SENDING A PERSON DOWN TO THE SCHOOL TO DEAL WITH THE HEADMASTER. YOUR MATE IS YOUNG BUT FAR FROM STUPID. YOU DID THE RIGHT THING OLD MAN.I WILL INFORM THE PACK KEEP IN TOUCH- The mirror stopped glowing and Remus released the breath he had been holding thankful for the fact everything was going okay so far. Looking up he watched the fire glow and the form of his mate appear.

Let the seduction began. Remus smiled and his wolf agreed with a howl.

Severus kept his eyes shut as a former spy for the dark lord he was accustom to pain and their was no way that this insane convict could break him. Expecting a curse, he was surprised when nothing came, his eyes jerk open as a long nail runs down the front of his shirt. The blue eyed man was down at the task of hand which much to Snape's horror was the unbuttoning of his shirt.

"What do you think you are doing?" Snape snarled trying to aim a kick at the man who mearly dodged it.

"Torture, did I not just explain that,Sevvy?" Sirius laughed in glee at the sullen look on his captives sexy face. "Oh you were expecting pain and curses. Oh no that would be way to easy so tell me Sevvy are you still a virgin?" The crazed man ran his hand up the finally bared pale chest, his blue gaze filled with hunger.

"W..what?" Severus stammered thrown off by the question and the new turns of events.

"When we were younger you were so into potion I know you never got a girl. So now that you are grown looking very good has that changed or are you still a virgin?" Sirius gently pinched one of the dark nipples on his prisoners chest enjoying the weakness in the other mans eyes.

"That is none of your business, Black!" Snape snarled and struggled to get away from the deranged man.

"Aha so that means you are a virgin. Do not worry Sirius is here to help you in some friendly torture." Sirius reached for the mans belt loving the scent of worry coming off the trapped man.

Severus felt a jolt of pain that brought on by the truth, he had always been so engrossed in his potions he had never found a girl friend. Focusing Severus pushed all his magic into a wand less release spell that sent the man flying and releasing him. Wasting no time he scooped up his want and took up running out into the open directly under the whomping willow. Looking back Snape saw nothing and for a moment thought he was free until he was slammed to the ground.

Above him stood a huge beast of a dog, shaggy and black with gleaming teeth, he was to stunned to raise his wand. This beast looked a lot like the fabled Grim except its eyes were a bright blue.

"Get off!" Severus snarled thrashing hoping to throw it off. Out of no where it glowed a steady gold when the light faded Snape up to find not a dog but Sirius pinning him to the ground. At that same moment the potion master realized that there was a naked man pressed against him. Against his will Severus' own body began to harden in response to the situation.

"Oh dear looks like my torture wont work sense you seem to be enjoying this as much as I am." Sirius tilted his head, his blue eyes heated with sexual hunger.

Shit! Was that the ex-spy Severus Snape could think.

**Alright my fans what do you think 2nd one in 24 hours not bad yes? I guess I am getting my writers spirit back. If you like it please review it also helps me write more.**

**To the people who sent me such rude messages saying such terrible things i am sorry you did not enjoy the story **

**to everyone else its Game on no more mister nice Remus and for Sirius he is going to enjoy the freedom he has even more ;) **


	5. The truth is reveled

Chapter five

Harry stepped out the fire place extremely nervous at the gleaming look in his profess..no in his mates eyes. Mating had to mean all the things that Remus had told him and more by more Harry meant More. Of course he trusted this older man completely, but he was a lot younger then Remus, less experienced.

"Is that all your belongings, Harry?" Remus asked his voice soft and silky smooth causing the boy in question to shiver.

"Yes. What will happen when Dumbledor finds out?" Harry asked lowing his owls cage to the ground carefully so not to wake her. After Hermione left, worry began to grow, he just started to feel happy . Would this be ripped away just like everything else?

"Harry" Remus rushed forward gathering the slender lad into his arms as he sense the worry in his mate. "You have nothing to worry, everything will be alright." Stroking the messy black locks of hair with one hand and the other clutching his mate close.

"What of Sirius Black? He has gotten past everyone and nabbed Professor Snape, he could easily get me." Harry pulled back in time to catch a flash of pain in his mates eyes. "You knew Sirius?"

"I did I considered him a close friend we all were your father, Sirius and I we were close all through school." Remus frowned as he remembered the old days with his dear old friends one dead and another a killer. None of this made sense, Peter alive, it was all making no connection. "Sirius was your godfather."

"I know." Harry answered earning a surprised look from the older man. " I over herd people talking at the pub I just do not know why no one told me this." He spat out in anger pushing away from Remus in order to pace on the oriental rug.

"I suppose they were trying to protect you from all this, some people just do not know any better." Remus answered the best he could then suddenly he jerked around. The wolf had warned him of the multiple approaching foot steps. All the people's smells were hostile and very determined. "Harry why don't you go into the next room and set up your stuff ."

"Why so you can face them alone?" Harry snorted and sat down in the closest chair with no plan on moving.

"Harry!" Remus growled at his mate torn between the need to protect the boy and the respect for the boys stand. Then he grabbed the boys arm pulling him into a tight embrace his lips smashing into Harry's parted lips. The wolf howled and Remus growled as he devoured what was rightfully his, the boy tasted of pure sweetness the wolf could dine off of.

Knocking interrupted the amazing kiss leaving Harry to feel really grumpy, he finally felt happy and something was going to stop this.

"Professor Lupin, its Minister Fudge and the Headmaster." The elderly wizard called although he was well aware of the wolf's superior hearing. Clenching Harry one more time, Remus released his mate and walked to the door to open it.

"Headmaster, Minister, what a lovely surprise. I suppose you will be wanting me to invite you in?" Remus leaned against the time talking rather short to bide time.

"Professor Lupin, I am positive you remembered our earlier talk when I confronted you about the mating bond." The Headmaster, said in a very soft tone to express his anger at the disobedience. "The Minister was alerted as soon as I was of the breach of contract."

"So the council was already watching me?" Remus asked with out bothering to look interested causing both men to flush.

Harry watched in awe at the change in his mates attitude, from meek to dominant and he liked this side a lot. Remus stood taller head held high, his clothing was sleek no more modest and the aura surrounding him was delicious. Harry shook his head clearing his head of such girlish things as he listened hard to find out what was going to happen.

"You are a old school friend of Sirius Black, you happened to start working here when he escaped we had originally assumed you were assisting him. Now it seems you are doing much worse, hes a mere boy and you are forcing your sexual acts on him." Minister Fudge shouted.

Remus growled low in his throat stopping the beef cake of a man from finish his tirade, the usual brown eyes flared a yellow/gold. In the mans gaze was a wolf and it was looking back at them with hunger in it gaze.

Severus had no clue what he was going to do, trapped under a mad man who was in his birthday suit. At least he now knew how this man escaped the prison and how he slips into the school so unseen. All will be reported should he find he is able to make his escape to report to the Headmaster. Snape disliked this man and it pained him to be at the mercy of this half wit lunatic, he would rather be a prisoner of the dark lord.

"Oh, look at you so confused is this a first for you?" Sirius laughed, this nerd thought he knew everything. Laughing the convict lowered his head to start the torture when he saw something that stopped him. Across the field near a small hut was a form of a rat running through the grass into the house. "We will have to pause this for later." Before the teacher could react he was knocked unconscious by Sirius. "We cannot just leave you here!" Hefting the potion master over a bony shoulder, Sirius took the man to the safety of a tunnel and tied him up for safe measures.

You will not escape this time! Sirius growled and shifted into the form of a great big black dog, bounding after the scent.

"Remus, Ah, I see I got here in time." A deep timber of a voice came from behind the men causing the headmaster to jump in surprise. Dumbledore frowned at the new man unaware of who he was and why he was in his school. The man stood close to 7ft tall very muscular, with bright light brown eyes and huge smile in his hand was a book.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked reaching into his pocket to caress his wands handle.

"My name is Kane, Headmaster, I am hear to take care of my two pack mates." The man dropped the smile and his eyes flashed to gold just as the minister went to speak. "I am well aware of why you are hear Minister Fudge and of your thoughts. I was sent to stop you from starting a war and breaking sacred laws all magical beings obey." Kane turned his bright eyes to Lupin and the grin returned. "Old man, where is your lovely mate?"

Harry herd a new deeper voice and was confused as to what was going on but he was not sure if he wanted to know what was happening. His mate relaxed and turned to face him, a smile upon his face so Harry assumed all was well.

"Harry, come here, its okay." Remus reached out a hand and Harry took it allowing himself to be pulled to the door way. Behind the Minister and Headmaster was a young looking tall guy with neon blonde hair. He looked like a punk like muggle except for the gold in his gaze, another werewolf.

"Hello Harry, my name is Kane. I want to welcome you to the family." The wolf shouldered between the headmaster ,Minister and extended a hand to Harry.

Harry was a little nervous he always was around strangers but for some reason this guy made him feel relaxed and his welcome was genuine.

"Hello." He replied softly his other hand grasped his mates for support.

"Why don't you go for a few minutes while I have a word with these Gentlemen." Kane asked his tone going sober. Harry hesitated looking at Lupin with worry, would he lose his mate?

"Its okay my love. Go everything is going to be alright now." Remus lowered his head and gently kissed his young mates lips. "Go."

Harry did as asked strolling down the hall towards the court yards, fresh air always helped clear his mind. Along the way he spotted a fuzzy head off hair that could belong to only one person in this whole school. Taking a deep breath he jogged to catch up with his female friend surprised to find her arguing with Ron.

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry cried they waited for him to reach them, his friends had different reactions to his arrival. Ron looked please as if he just received a present and the ginger haired girl looked disgusted.

"There you are, 'Arry!" Ron smiled clapping his pals shoulder. "I was just asking Hermione if she had seen you but she said no. Were heading to Hagrid's."

"Why were you two arguing?" Harry asked concerned it was about him and being mated.

"I was telling her she needs to get rid of her fat cat, I mean he ate Scabbers my rat. That rat has been in my family for many years." Ron glared at the girl his ears going red as his anger was fueled again.

"You cannot blame Hermione for her cat acting like a cat its only normal for them." Harry said softly looking to his female friend his eyes pleading. "I mean mistakes happen and I am sure she is sorry that Scabbers is gone too."

"Yes, Ron, I am sorry that he was eaten I never meant for that to happen." Hermione responded her eyes locked with Harry's. "Harry I did not tell, I am sorry I am just stressed out I over reacted." Her apology sounded real to Harry.

"You did not tell but Dumbledore knows now!" Harry informed her not calling her a liar put putting her on the spot.

"Tell what?" Ron asked completely confused.

"Harry, I swear I did not tell. I went to the library and read up on this, I understand now." She answered with a sad smile still ignoring their red headed friend.

"Well, well,well what do we have here?" A snide voice came that they all recognized, turning they found Malfoy approaching them. "Awe little Potter want to go see that ugly beast be put down. Good riddance." He was talking about Buckbeak being put down for giving this arrogant boy a tiny cut.

Hermione shouted something and lunged forward before they even had time to react. Her balled fist smashed into the blonde's smug face with a loud smack. For a few seconds everyone could only stare in shock at the drops of blood coming from Malfoy's split lip.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry pulled her back with large smiles on there faces while she stared at her hand in shock.

"I will get you back mudblood!" Draco shouted as he stumbled back to school entrance his face red.

"That was bloody brilliant Hermione!" Ron exclaimed giving her a brief hug, before moving away with a red tinted face.

"That was great but we really should go check on Hagrid!" Harry suddenly forgot of his own problems remembering his friends pain. They walked down to the steep path to the small hut, Buckbeak was gnawing on a ferret. The beautiful creature was so unaware of how today would end for it.

"Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed looking hurriedly around them. "You should no be here its not safe come on get in!" The half giant pushed them in side his house closing the door with a heavy bang. "Oh , Ron I have something of yours!" Lifting the lid off a heavy pot he lifted out a scruffy looking rat that had earlier been assumed dead.

"Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed taking the squirming rodent into his arms, a large smile on his face.

"Well?" Hermione crossed her arms across her chest staring at the red head with a expectant stare. Of course Ron was totally oblivious to the reason of her question. "Ron, don't you owe me apology?" She demanded.

"Ok, I am sorry your stupid cat did not actually eat my rat this time." Ron snapped back clutching his rat closer to his chest. The girl opened her mouth but was shushed as by Hagrid, who had tilted his head.

"You need to go, hurry out the back door." He pushed them out the back door and the took cover behind the large piles of pumpkins. Upon the hill came the executioner, Minister and the headmaster bringing a sad aura in the area.

'So they must be done with my case' Harry thought for a moment distracted. Inside the hut they could here the sound of talking, Hagrid's sad voice was breaking their hearts.

"Come on." Hermione tugged at his sleeve pulling him towards the path heading back towards the castle. When they finally reached the hill about half way back to the castle they herd a ominous thud that had crows leaping to the air.

A sad silence fell among the three friends, they knew what that sound was. Hermione turned and buried her head into Ron's chest, sobs were barely muffled. Harry felt a sharp pain in his chest but had long ago known to hide his tears.

"Ow!" Ron cried out dropping his pet on the ground, before either of his friends can stop him he took off after his rat. Racing after their long legged friend, they gasp in horror as they realize he was brought to the ground by a huge dog. Unable to get their fast enough the watched as the dog dragged their screaming friend to the Whooping Willow.

"Ron!" Hermione screams racing to the tree, Harry fallowed uncaring to the danger of the trashing tree. Being that close they noticed a small hole at the base of the tree but getting to it would be very difficult. Harry closed his eyes took a deep breath, then with eyes wide open he leaped into the fray grasping the bucking branch like he would a broom stick.

"Harry!" Hermione cried watching the branches knocking against her thin friend, it was unbearable. When Harry reached out a hand to her she grasped it tight and closed her eyes as whipping branches slap at her. The both fell from the tree sliding in what felt like a tunnel , darkness engulfed them until the fell to the ground with a thump.

"Where are we?" Harry muttered and quickly took off running fallowing the cries of his red headed friend. Bursting into a small room to find Ron sitting on a bed clutching the squealing rat close to his chest.

"Its him! Hes a Animagus!" Ron cried pointing ominously behind them.

Remus was deeply focused on the book Kane was showing him on magical laws that were older then him. These were the laws that keeps the wizards from touching his mate, one that make life easier for their mating bond.

Fear!

On his feet Remus was racing as fast as he could out of the castle headed straight for the tree, panic making his heart race fast. His mate was in danger and now that he pinpointed the location Remus felt extremely stupid. How could he not of thought of this himself?

Sliding under the whipping branches leaps into the entrance landing gracefully on his feet poised for battle. All scents were strong, Sirius, Harry and blood. Wand at the ready he charges down the hall into the old room he used as a young lad.

"Harry!" Without knowing so he had already disarmed the old friend and aimed his wand in his direction. The blood was coming from the red head relaxing Lupin a little so his full attention turned to his once old dear friend. It pained him to see his old pack mate, the betrayal still felt fresh. "Sirius you should have never came here." He shook his head sadly.

"My dear friend, so they sent you after me?" The half insane man chuckled but sadness was in those bright blue eyes. "I cannot let you stop me!"

"Hurry Professor he is here to kill Harry!" Hermione cried from her huddled position on the bed with her friends.

"And he wants to kill my Rat!" Ron called his face pale with pain.

"Rat?" Remus paused his attention turned to the squirming mas in the boys arms. "It could not be?"

"Yes yes! Pads, it is what rat lives 12 years and its missing a finger see see!" Sirius crackled waving his hands up in delight.

"The only thing found of Peter was a finger." Remus switched his wand tip to the red haired boy. "I need the rat." Not waiting for a reply he levitated the rodent into the air bringing the struggling thing eye level with him.

"Professor?" Harry asked

"Your father Sirius and I were all good friends as was Peter. The all became Animagus that is how the got their nicknames. Peter was called Wormtail because he became a rat." Remus looked at his old dear friend who raised a obviously borrowed wand.

"Come on Remmy I have waited twelve years!" Sirius pleaded.

Harry watched as the two adults threw large powered spells at the air born rat, it crashed to the floor. The oddest thing happened while it tried to scurry away it grew larger and larger till it became a fat, ugly and balding man in its place. Everything he had just learned was true Sirius had not done what he was in jail for no he was framed.

**Sorry it took so long my computer crashed so I was forced to get my notes starting from the beginning. I also have been working on my other HP story. This is just a filler in between to keep the time rolling but I hope you like it and review. Thank you!**


	6. Saving the innocent

Chapter 6

**Thank you for those who had nice friendly reviews. They inspire me to write more. I really am trying my best to correct my grammar but English is hard for me.**

**Also I understand my story is not fallowing the books but that's the whole point, I do not own Harry Potter but this story is being written by me.**

**To answer a question after so many years in jail Sirius is unstable in the head but I will not say no more in case of spoilers.**

Harry stared at the man the true man whole had destroyed his family and felt such dark hatred for the man like never he had felt before. Everything he had suffered was because of this man and now he was just a few inches away.

"Sirius, Remus." The rat man stammered his piggish eyes looking to and back in a very nervous manner. Peter looked like his animal form except for fatter.

"You thought you saw the last from me." Sirius' blue eyes were wide and his pupils like tiny dots in the color. His skeleton form under the ratty cloths were shaking despite his terrible appearance and condition his wand never wavered. Shaking his head like a wet dog the convict stepped closer to the traitor with one obvious intention.

"No!" Harry cried stepping forward stopping the man from moving further. "You cannot kill him."

"But James he killed you?" Sirius pouted then shook his head violently as if it was not under his control. "No he will die!"

"Sirius lower the wand." Remus ordered softly watching the swaying of the man, it seemed as if pieces of Sirius were missing. "Come on listen to Little Harry." Remus cooed softly trying not to alarm the man further.

"Harry?" Sirius lifted his head and looked squarely into Harry's eyes for a moment the convict looked sane. His wand lowered as he seemed to relax calmed by Harry in some unknown way.

Harry stared into the bright blue eyes and saw another side of this man he had been fearing almost all year. Behind Lupin and Black the door swung open reveling a very angry Snape.

"Look out!" Harry cried but to late as all holy hell broke loose. Wands clashed shouts came and mass confusion formed. Snape had lunged at the convict his surprise attack worked as he took back his wand.

Snape herd voice down the hall more then one man, so he kept working at the binds holding them. Then by some luck he was able to work them loose enough he could slip his slender hands free of them. Fallowing the voices down the hall he slowly cracks the door and sees a full room the wolf and the escaped crazy criminal. Leaping into the room he threw himself on the man and wrestled his wand back into his possession. Spinning fast enough to dodge the spell the wolf sent at him countering with a disarming spell of his own. This left him in the command of the situation which was they way Snape liked to be.

"Do not move, Lupin, do not give me a reason." Snape sneered looking around at the different reactions this raised. To his surprise there was a almost bald fat man on the ground that he did not recognize. "Who are you?" He asked. The man seemed familiar but he could not put a name to the face.

Harry was really upset his mate was in trouble and so was his actually innocent godfather. There was nothing he could do and it was making his stress level bar raise higher. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed movement, Harry saw Hermione raise he wand and send their, potion master teacher flying into the wall.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed looking at his ginger haired friend with shock mixed with admiration.

"Oh god what did I do there going to kick me out I attacked a teacher." The young witch started to panic looking at the wand in her hand as if it was a alien. Hermione could not believe she just did this, she was thinking of doing it in her head. It was as if her wand had read he mind and reacted on its own free will.

"I always said you were the brightest witch at your age." Remus smiled before turning to his old pack mate. "Siri, were going to go turn Peter in and then you should be cleared." The wolf spoke slowly to the man watching the blue eyes struggle with madness. Slowly the saneness seeped into the mans eyes .

"I understand." Sirius nodded looking at the fat pig eyed man on the floor with disgust. "Let us go."

Remus lifted Snape on a stretcher via magic and escorted out the children out the less dangerous exit. He spent much of his school days in these tunnels hiding his wolf from the out side world. Thinking back how it use to be him and his friends to what was occurring this day.

Harry walked back with the group just behind his mate, looking at the man who was his godfather. With everything that happened it seems he should learn to accept the man into his life after all he was innocent. Peter had leaked his family's location to the dark lord causing the death of his parents not Sirius.

"So what will you do? Now that your going to be a free man." Harry asked the man softly.

"I suppose I will take a shower first." The convict chuckled shaking his shaggy hair out of his face . "I would like to get to know you, I have missed a lot of your life but I am here now!"

"I would like that." Harry laughed then froze as he herd a howl in the distance, slowly he looked up. Above them was a huge, glowing and full moon that meant only one thing. "Remus!" He watched the man freeze up in front of him.

"Everyone get back!" Sirius suddenly looking very sane, calm and collected. "Moony!" Holding his wand at ready as his friend turn very slowly. The man was already turning slowly lengthening, growing fur and extended jaw. Golden gaze was oddly unfocused as the wolf made slow growling sounds.

"Get down!" Harry jumped at the voice of Professor Snape came, the dark man was awake and looking very angry. "Filthy wolf." The potion master raised his wand at the unaware men a head of him.

"No, Professor" Harry grabbed the mans arm in hopes of stopping him.

Snape was not sure what exactly happened in his short time being knocked out, but now things were worse. Lupin was phasing into a wolf, the convict was still armed, all the kids were in danger. With all this the last thing he needed to deal with was the stupid Potter getting in his way.

"Get out of my way, Potters!" Snape shoved the boy back into his friends only to freeze as the werewolf gave a bone chilling growl directed at him. Golden eyes were focused on him they read of blood, the need for his blood. It stalked forward towards them with the professor trapped in his gaze.

Harry could only stare at the werwolf with a mixture of fear, awe and worry this was his mate the werewolf. The wolf was nearly 7ft tall with long arms and backward facing knees very much like a dogs back legs. All the skin was covered brown hair and where fingers were there was long talons. To Harry it was the face that truly struck him, long extended jaw that was gaping with ivory fangs. Fearsome, beautiful and confusing all in one go leaving the teen unsure of what to do.

"Potter, get back!" Snape snapped raising his wand towards the predator stalking there way.

"Run!" Sirius snapped shifting in to the form of his beast leaping at his friends wolf in hopes of protecting the children. He snapped his fangs at the wolf with the promise of threat in his eyes as he tried to push the werewolf back. The was no sign of his friend in there it was just the wolf with its hunger and mouth full of infectious fangs.

Harry watched in horror as his newly found innocent godfather attack the werewolf on there behalf. Ignoring Snape who was trying to push him back, he watch the terrible fight start. The werewolf howled when Sirius bit down on the thick muscle on it thigh. It swung its clawed hand connecting to the dogs sickening thud, Sirius let out a yelp as it was flung away.

"Stop!" Harry yelled tears spilling from his eyes, running past the potion master to block the way between Sirius and Remus. To his surprise the wolf lowered its hand and its posture relaxed lowering its head. "Remus, can you hear me?" The werewolf let out a whine and slowly shuffled closer to Harry. The boy looked into the golden eyes and found nothing he could fear. Its gaze made him feel safe it was like his body knew there was no fear.

"Potter!" Snape tried to reach out and grab the boy but the wolf was fast with a swipe of its forearm he was flung back against the other two kids.

"Remmy, its okay look at me." Harry raised his hand, the terrible fanged jaw lowered and nuzzled the boys hand much like a dog would. Harry smiled stroking the silky fur that was around the pointy ears relaxed as the werewolf rubbed its head against his chest.

A howl came closer and another long form of a wolf could be seen it was pale as snow in the pitch black of night. It did not come closer it just made sounds to Remus, like werewolf talk. Harry watched in relief as his mate howled and ran off fallowing the other.

"Sirius." Harry ran down the hill searching for his godfathers figure among the bushes. After looking he spotted him laying next to the small stream in his human form looking very battered. "Sirius?" Harry knelt sighing in relief as he saw the mans chest rise and fall, he was still alive.

"Harry." The man sighed opening his blue eyes that were filled with pain. " I am glad I have finally been able to meet you."

"Hold on you will be okay." Harry laid his robe over the shivering man, the air was getting so very cold. Looking up he gasped in horror as the sky was filled with Dementores in there full glory.

"Go, Harry, they have finally come for me." The beaten man sighed. Sirius did not want to die but at least now he could in peace knowing he caught the killer of his friends. For escaping the famous prison he knew that death would be their answer.

"No." Harry cried in anger not wanting it to end this way "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry screamed and kept screaming but the white mist was small and there were many Dementores. He felt darkness pulling on him as he collapsed on top his god father. Turning his head took so much effort and the sight he saw was not one he wanted to see. Harry could see the soul of his god father slowly leaving the mans mouth.

How could this happen, he had just meet this man, his god father and he had so many questions.

Harry blinked as a shot of white light came breaking through the darkness scattering the Dementores. Squinting, Harry could make out the form of a stag made up of white mist racing at them. Harry tried to keep his eyes open but he could not, the sudden warmth emitted lulled him into darkness of unconsciousness.

Harry gasped waking with a start all memories flooding his brain, he was confused. Blinking he fumbled around looking for his glasses and he found them on a table next to him. The white wall and bed gave him clue to where he was, the infirmary. Looking over he saw ,Ron, laying on the bed next to him leg raised in a cast.

"Ron, Ron, wake up." Harry hissed at the sleeping boy. Slowly the red head blinked him self awake looking better then the last time Harry had saw him.

" 'Arry" Ron smiled he was glad to see his friend awake and looking fully intact. "You look good, mate."

"What happen, Ron, how did I get here?" Harry asked swinging his legs over the bed feeling so very weak.

"Snape brought us here, he found you at the stream you were knocked out cause the Dementores tried to steal your soul. He brought us all back to the castle. I don't remember to much cause I was in a lot of pain you see."

The doors of the infirmary banged open and in jogged there gingered haired friend, Hermione with a happy look on her face.

"Oh, Harry, your awake" she smiled looking very relieved. " There is a lot to go on and we have little time can you walk, Harry?" In her hand was a golden chain.

"I think I can, why?" Harry stood up grimacing as a wave of dizziness hit him, thankfully it passed as quickly as it came.

"We do not have time to talk hold my hand." Hermione grabbed Harry,then started to twist at the golden chain.

"Hey what about me?" Ron cried to his two friends, feeling ignored as he laid on the bed. Before he could continue his protest they just were gone, they vanished. It was more like they were not even there, leaving the red head very confused.

"Hermione, what about,Ron?" Harry began to ask only to blink in confusion at the change in surroundings. They were in outside close to Hagrid's hut and to top the weirdness it was daylight now. "Hermione, can you explain?"

"This is what I have been using to take more classes, McGonagall, gave it to me. It is like a time bending device, Harry but that is not important right now, we need to hurry." Hermione grabbed his hand and raced to the woods behind the hut. Harry was so shocked as he watched himself and his friends exit the hut to hide from the adults.

"Is that.." Harry whispered to his friend, only to have her silence him with a dark look.

"Now!" Hermione leaped forward the minute there other selves were gone from sight. " Harry, grab Buckbeak." She grabbed a string of ferrets that was hanging on a line. Harry slowly approached the chained hippogriff with respect it deserved. Bowing low he waited until the great creature returned the bow with one of its own.

"Come with me now." Harry whispered tugging on the chain getting Buckbeak, to his feet. The creature looked to the hut looking sad as it heard Hagrid's booming voice, he did not want to leave his friend. " Come on." The creature raced after the boy into the woods where Hermione waited. The sun was leaving the sky and the cold chill of night was making them shiver as they stayed deeper in the woods. Harry jumped when he heard the howl of the werewolf, this could only mean one thing was going on.

"Where you going?" Hermione demanded when Harry got up and started forward.

" I have to go and help them." Harry raced off to the spot near the stream where he remembered laying with his god father. All he could think was to save him from losing his soul and freeing him. This time he was on the other side watching the Dementores swarm him and his god father. " I have to save him."

"Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled with all his heart and will to save his uncle. Gasping as a huge stag leaped out his wand white and misty it stood awaiting his orders. "Save them." It galloped across the water scattering the Dementores as it went tossing them away with its huge antlers.

"Harry, no." Hermione finally found him trying to cross the stream to get to the crumpled forms on the other side. "No you cannot." she pulled him protesting down into the bushes just as Snape appeared on the other side.

"I have to save him he is my god father, Hermione." Harry cried fighting against the hand that held him down.

"We will, just not now, I already planned this out." She whispered to him watching as the professor carted the others away. Harry fallowed he back to the woods where the hippogriff waited munching on bats it snatched out of the air. Right now they had to wait until Hermione told him when it was time to go.

"Harry.." Hermione whispered fearfully looking behind him with wide eyes, the hippogriff snorted and reared. Turning extremely slow Harry finally saw what worried his companions, two horse sized wolfs stood behind them. These were not the werewolves he had saw earlier, no, these looked like really huge wolves. Some how Harry knew the big brown one was his mate, he could sense it, this form of the werewolf was beautiful.

"Remmy?" He asked softly holding out his hand to the wolf. It trotted up, nuzzling his hand with its cold nose, the other wolf stood back watching. "I like this one better, Remmy, you kind of scared me earlier." Harry scratched the ears as he talked to his mate. "I have to go, Remmy, but I will try to fix this. I am sorry though, Peter still got away." Harry shook his head sadly, the wolf head butted him causing him to stumble and land on his butt. The golden brown wolf started to lick at Harry's face causing the boy to laugh and cheer up/

"Harry." Hermione whispered reminding him of there tight time line.

"I have to go. I love you, Remmy." Harry stood up patting the wolves head as it barked at him. Hermione, was already mounted on the hippogriff, she extended a hand helping him up.

Sirius looked at the walls that surrounded him as he sat awaiting death, by the Dementores's kiss. The only thing that gave him a slight peace was that his godson was safe and well in the hospital. Peter may have got away but at least those who matter knew the truth, he could die with satisfaction.

Knock knock

Sirius jumped looking at the window where the knocking was coming from, a friendly face met his own.

"Harry!" He exclaimed watching as the witch, Harry's friend, used he wand to open the window. The were riding on top the most beautiful creature he had seen, that held them aloof with its huge grey wings. "How?"

"No time just get on." Harry extended his hand, Sirius mounted on behind them and they flew up to the roof. " We don't have much time, you need to take Buckbeak and go." Harry handed the reins to the escaping convict.

"Harry... I am glad, I am now given a chance to get to know you. I will keep in touch." Sirius leaped onto the back of the hippogriff and with a sad wave he flew off.

"Come on, Harry we need to get back to the infirmary." Hermione tugged at her friends sleeve she could see tears streaming down, Harry's face.

"Yeah." They ran down the hall way, the were lucky to not run into any one. Bursting into the infirmary just in time to watch them self vanish from the room. It was like they had never even left, leaving the red head blinking in confusion.

"What?" Ron looked at them with huge owl eyes, he was trying to understand what had just happened.

"We will explain later, Harry hurry in bed like before." Hermione shoved him to the bed rushing out of the room. Harry took off his glasses and laid back on his bed his mind whirling in wonder at everything that had happened. Down the hall he could hear loud voices arguing.

"I cannot honestly explain how he escaped from that far up. It is not like he grew wings." headmaster Dumbledore's voice came. "They are in no condition to help him."

"Some one had to." Minister Fudge's angry voice replied and then the doors were flung open. Harry clenched his eyes shut and feigned sleep. "I see you are right."

"Of course, now lets let them sleep." Dumbledore chuckled. Harry smiled happy that at least something went right in this confusing day.

**Sorry it took so long I have had many a things to do, thank you for the reviews I will try to post sooner now. Thank you for reading please review.**


	7. Accepting the Truth

**Chapter 7**

**Thank you for the reviews. I am working on posting faster, I am also working on my english writing skills. I really love listening to any advice given thank you again.**

Harry groaned coming awake with a mind splitting headache that was due to the previous night events. Although he was happy that Sirius was free and that he knew the truth, he did not want to repeat the night ever again. Dementore filled dreams was all he had through the night and they were truly terrifying to him. Harry was please being able to fight them but he was still scared of those dark creatures.

"Harry, please open your eyes." The rusty sexy voice of his mate came from the left of him, causing Harry to jump into a sitting position.

"Remus?" Harry snatched his glasses up and looked in to the face of his weary tired mate. The man was looking like a beaten man with bags under his eyes and sad puppy dog brown eyes. "Are you okay?"

"You are asking me if I am okay? You are the one in the bed, Harry. You had me so worried, I was so very scared for you." Remus reached out and ran a hand through Harry's messy locks, his hand shaking. Remus remembered little of the night after having the wolf taking control. Waking up in the woods with out any memory of what happened to his mate and his friend. That was like a nightmare come true.

Remus stared at his mate so very glad he was safe but not liking the paleness of his Harry's skin. He had been told that the Dementores had tried to steal his soul along with Sirius' but something had scared them off. So close he had come to losing his precious mate, Remus had failed to protect his beautiful small mate. The pain was deep in his chest cutting like a sward, piercing deep into his heart.

"I am fine, Remmy, do not look so sad." Harry reached out and laid his hand on the older man's scruffy cheek. "I only regret that, Peter, was not caught so the truth could not be told." Harry shook his head to clear his bangs from his eyes.

"I agree but he is well and free that is all that matters. Harry, my love, you faced my true wolf form and yet you look at me now with no fear." Remus crawled his way on to the bed, nothing sexual, it was a wolf thing. Werewolves were pack like beast they used touch as a way of comfort and right now that was what he needed. Spooning up against the smaller body absorbing the warmth and finding peace in his mates warm aura.

Harry stared down at the head resting on his chest, feeling a deep sense of love for this man whom he claimed as his mate. Harry could sense that his mate was upset on how he seen the wolfs true deadly form. The man may be a were wolf but he was very much as self conscious as any regular wizard was. Harry started running a hand over the older males back in soothing circular motions.

"You were fearsome, large and amazingly beautiful. I was not afraid how could I be? I am both you and your wolfs mate." Harry summarized to the best he could. "I may not know a lot about werewolves but I trust you and I knew you could never hurt me."

"You do not know how much I love you right now." Remus nuzzled his mates stomach basking in the happy glow that was forming around him. His wolf was dominant it was only fitting that his soul mate be strong and iron willed to deal with them. The lack of fear of the unknown made his pride in his mate grow even more by the minute. "So you thought I was beautiful?" Remus teased earning a smack from his flustered mate.

"Well, now that I think back, you were a very beautiful fluffy wolf. Cuddly like a over grown teddy bear." Harry shot back earning a surprised snort from his mate, this made him laugh out loud. "Remmy, what will happen now? Its the end of the year almost, will Dumbledore force me to go back to the muggle family I have?"

"No, you are no longer under wizards laws. The headmaster and I have come to an agreement, the minister can shove it for all I care." Remus sat up his mood very sober and serious. "You will be coming to live with me in my home."

"What about schooling?"

"You will continue to attend Hogwarts, but you shall have a few extra perks." At the boys surprise look Remus continued on. "You shall have your own room." He paused to laugh at the shocked blush graced his mate's pale cheeks. "You will be in more advances classes to excel you further in your teachings. In plain terms, you will graduate ahead of your normal class with better credits."

"Really?" Harry paused to think this over, it did not sound like such a bad deal. "Can I still fly on the team?"

"Oh, yes, it is your love so I encourage it." Remus smiled leaning down to steal a kiss from mate. His tongue flashed out, slowly stroking the boys soft lips and when they parted he dove in. It started off gentle but the need for him to dominate made him rough it up. Pushing the smaller male back against the bed to better straddle Harry's waist. Remus growled with satisfaction as he ravaged his mates mouth. Harry did not fight, his hands dug into Remus' shoulders as he was swamped with such strong sexual emotions.

"Um.." Hermione's voice came from behind them causing two different reactions from the males. Remus felt the urge to bare his fangs at her and Harry was beet red with embarrassment from being caught in this act. "I don't mean to interrupt, but the Headmaster and Some others are on their way over. I thought I should warn you."

"Thank you, Mione." Harry managed to stammer out as he tried to push his mate off him with no luck. "Remmy."

"I will let you escape this time, my delectable mate." The wolf man nipped at the boy's creamy neck then jumped off the bed. Remus was brimming with energy that had been given to him by his mate.

"You are a bad influence!" Harry mocked a glare at the man, but it was ruined by the smile stretching his face. "I wounder what they want?"

"It is the Headmaster, Snape and the lovely Minister" Remus tilted his head in the direction of the door. Harry found it to be a little unnerving that the wolfs senses could tell all that with out actually seeing.

"Is it about Him or us?" Harry meant, Sirius but feared saying the name out loud, many spying ears in the castle.

"Hard to tell, but either way there is nothing they can do." Remus said firmly watching the approaching group with a molted gold eyes. The wolf's territorial instincts were stronger then ever sense he had not marked and claimed his mate. A unclaimed unmarked mate of a dominate wolf was like a pawn for others to use, this made its mate more aggressive.

"Ah, Professor Lupin, you are looking considerably well. We are here to see Harry is he awake?" The Headmaster's voice was crisp and cold causing Harry to bite his lip in worry. Harry did not trust the old wizard any more, there was to much coldness in him.

"I am awake." Harry stepped into view standing slightly behind his mate. Although he was leery of the men, his mate's presence made him stronger. Harry lifted his gaze meeting the pale blue eyes of his Headmaster, he was not going to back down.

"Ah, Harry how are you feeling?" Fake sympathy was dripping in the old wizards voice.

"I am well, thank you. Now may I ask why you are here?" Harry dropped the fake kindness and gave them his hardest look.

"Can we have a few minutes alone to talk with, Mr. Potter." Minister Fudge looked to Remus his question was more of a command. This fat, pig eyed and balding man was use to playing god but this was Harry's mate.

"My mate will stay." Harry snapped crossing his hands over his chest with a stern look that reminded, Remus, of James. The Minister opened his mouth to protest to the order given by a teenager. "No, do not argue this with me. It is about time I speak up for my self. I am tired of you treating me like some half wit because I am The-Boy-Who-Lived." Harry stepped into the man's face his emerald eyes narrow with a dangerous edge that made the older man shiver. "My. Mate. Stays."

"As you wish." Fudge placed a hand over his fast beating heart finally able to breath when the Potter lad stepped out of his face. He could see now why Dumbledore wanted to keep this lad, to make him the perfect weapon. There was a edge in those eyes that could rival the Dark Lord's, the only thing that made a difference was which side was he on. Looking at the collected tired looking lad standing beside the wolf Fudge saw the difference from the last time he saw him. There was a old soul in that gaze, like a person who had seen to much and was ready to to do what to end what ever bothered him.

"On subject, we need to speak to you about the time you spent with Sirius Black, in the chambers." Dumbledore clapped his hands and looked around for a chair. The air was so thick he needed to find a calming point for every one. "Did he speak of any planes in his quest for freedom? Or why he let you live if he was plotting to kill you?" Dumbledore perched on a chair pulling out a box of jelly beans and offered them to Harry.

"No, thanks." Harry pondered a second to think of how much to say and how to word it correctly. " I herd nothing of his plans for freedom, I am sure that was not his main concern at the time. He did not kill me because it was never his plan to kill his own godson."

"He betrayed your family, stalked you at this school, and attacked you best friend. Make no mistake he was here to kill you." Fudge spat with hatred in his narrow eyes.

"I do not care what you think of what I am going to say, or weather you will believe me." Harry closed his eyes fighting back the urge to yell and defend his innocent god father. "He was not after me, he was after the murder of his best friend. The real person who betrayed my parents, Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter is dead murdered by Black, 12 years or so ago Harry." Dumbledore stated

"Black, has brained washed you." Fudge sneered.

"Like I said I do not care weather you believe me or not that is my truth and that is all I want to tell you." Harry turned his back to gather his belonging so he could return to his room. With out giving them a second glance he left the infirmary with his mate hot of his heels.

"Harry, I am going to return to my class room to pack." Remus soft voice stopped Harry in his tracks. "I am no longer teaching here."

"Why?" Harry felt very sad by this, it was not because he was his mate, no. Lupin was a brilliant teacher, the best this school had and now they were letting him go. "Is it because of me?" Harry asked softly feeling his eyes water in sadness.

"Oh, my love." Remus gathered the smaller body to his own, comforting Harry with his warmth. "Snape, let it slip that I am a werewolf, no one wants their child taught by a creature." Lupin stroked the silky black hair and tightened his grip on his mate. "It is not your fault. Even if they tried to fire me for our bond, I would leave happy, you are worth anything."

"Awe, you are a sweet talker. Well I guess its for the best, I would be very distracted if I had you as a teacher." Harry said with a small smirk, Remus was shocked into silence. " I had be...are all my stuff still at your room?" Harry asked jut remembering.

"Yes, just go right ahead and take over the room." Remus smiled, his wolf was hungry to fallow its mate and claim the sweet little boy. "I shall be back in time to escort you to the banquet."

"I really don't want to go it is not one of my favorite thing to go to." Harry ran a hand through his mess hair. "Can we have dinner in your room?"

"Yes, now off you go." Remus shooed his mate off and walked back to his class room. Before he entered he smelt the fresh scent of the potion professor, Snape. The wolf was edgy with the slow going of the mating and it really did not want to deal with this grudge holding nasty man.

"Wolf." Snape sneered leaning against the desk.

"What can I help you with?" Remus forced the politeness from between his clenched teeth. He use to feel sorry for the man, after the way he was treated by Remus' friends. School was many years ago, yet this greasy git could not let go, Remus felt no more pity. He was angry by the charade this grown man kept playing.

"I herd you are mated to your best friends son." Snape snapped trying to anger the other teacher looking for a fight. To his surprise the dirty blonde haired male tilted his head with a thoughtful expression. Slowly a devious and knowing sly grin spread on Lupin's face, flashing overly sharp teeth.

"Sirius, was right, you do need to get laid. Good luck on that, Snape."

Snape felt the heat spread across his face at the mans cunning words. So speechless there was no come back on his tongue. So angry he could do nothing more then storm out of the room escaping the smug wolf.

Well that was rather easy..Remus chuckled

Harry was finished packing his belongings when there was a knock on the door of his mates chamber. He did not know weather he should answer or not after all this was not his room.

"Harry, Open up!" The voice belonged to one of his best friends, the loudest female on the school grounds. Throwing the door open there stood Ron and Hermione with a very long package in their hands.

"Hi, 'Arry, we got a package for you. But first why are you in, Professor Lupin's chambers?" The red head was a little baffled. Harry felt a little guilty for not telling his friend sooner but he really did not know how to go about telling him.

"Hi, Ron, Mione please come in." Harry stepped aside allowing them to enter in the chamber fidgeting with his jacket. "Is that my package?"

"First spill, Mione, won't tell me so I wont give you this till you tell me." Ron pouted acting very much like a spoiled brat.

"Fine" Harry sat in one of the fluffy green arm chair waiting for them to seat. He frowned as he noticed a small brown owl sitting on the red heads left shoulder. "Its kind of hard to explain it, sense this is still new to me. Lupin is a werewolf this you know. For werewolves there is only one love of their life, their mate. It is like predestined for the two people to bond, they are meant for each other. Remus is my mate. The other half of my soul."

"Your his mate?" Ron asked looking a little dazed but there was no harsh emotions, no rejection. " Well that is awesome, your going to live a very long time."

"I guess. Now can I open my package?" Harry smile grateful for have such a great friends, but the package was really intriguing. On the package was one white card and a silver hippogriff feather.

_Dear Harry,_

_I wish I could take you into my home and provide for you like I should have been doing all these years. Alas I am still on the run and I am in no good shape to be around. This is a small token from me to you I do hope you enjoy it._

_P.s the owl is for the red haired lad he lost his pet so I will give him one._

_S_

Harry blinked at the end of the card, so close to tears by the small effort of his godfather, it really touched his heart. The man had suffered all those years in that horrible dark prison for some thing he did not do, yet he still had not lost his love.

"Ron, he says the owl is yours because you lost your pet." Harry smiled at the shocked expression on his friends face. Now turning his attention to the package, he carefully unrolled the brown wrapping away. "Oh, my god!" Harry exclaimed as he saw the gleaming handle of a Firebolt, it was so unreal.

"Thats a...blimey 'Arry thats a Firebolt, a actual Firebolt." Ron leaned over running a finger shyly over the gleaming polished broom handle.

"I know, its so beautiful." Harry smiled but then, he could actually sense his mate coming closer. It was like he could feel the aura of the wolf padding towards the room they were in.

"Harry, I got these for you, I think they will help." Hermione smiled as she passed over the two books she was carrying. Harry groaned, he was not a book person no matter how much he tried and his ginger haired friend was always trying to get him books. All protest died in his throat as he saw the titles of the books.

_Mated to a Werewolf_

_Rules of the Wolf to the Wizards_

Harry grinned at his female friend, touched by the thoughtfulness of her gifts. Both books were exactly what he needed to better understand the new changes in his life.

"Thank you, Mione." Harry leaned over and hugged her tight, grateful for having such a good friend. "These are perfect, how did you know?"

"I was reading up on it and the author was highly recommended. After all he is a wizard who is mated to a wolf as well. Well we got to go, were meeting the twins in a few minutes." Both his friends left the room leaving Harry, to bask in the glow of the wonderful day. Quickly he packed the books in his suit case for later reading, not wanting his mate to see them.

"Harry." Remus husky voice called out, Harry shivered unable to fight the shot of desire that went through his body.

"I am here." Harry folded his hands across his lap, feeling shy all of a sudden. Everything has changed, school was out, he was mated and now Harry was in his mates room.

Remus grinned wolfishly as he sensed the different emotions coming from his cute young mate. The emerald eyed lad was nervous, happy and he was a little turned on. It was little red riding hood and Remus was the big bad wolf. The wolf was struggling for control edged on by the smell of its mates desire and the need to claim him.

"Hello, Harry." Remus leaned down and placed a kiss on his mates plump lips, smirking at the blush. On the table sat a magnificent brand new broom, he could smell Sirius' scent coming off the package. "Ah, Sirius, you stole my idea." Flopping down on the chair next to his beloved mate, getting as close as physically possible. Lowering his head, Remus, nuzzled his young mates pale creamy neck with is nose.

Harry shivered fighting the desire he had never felt before, it was like his body was taking control. The softness of lips replaced the nose and they started sucking on Harry's neck. Blood pooled downwards and he fought to keep from crying out. If you cannot fight it, embrace it and Harry did just that as he turned the table by climbing onto his mates lap. Harry mimicked what the older man had done only to gasp at the hardness rubbing against his thigh.

"Remmy." Harry moaned looking into the golden gaze of his, turned on mate.

Kane jogged down the hall way making his way towards the mated pairs room, he was more then ready to get out of this school. So much magic made his wolf edge and his skin crawl it was not his place to be. Yet his firm control of his wolf, his silver tongue and the sheer size of him made a perfect liaison for the pack. Kane adored Lupin, the turned werewolf had such sheer control of his wolf it surprised every one. It could take many years, centuries to find your true mate, and this young wolf found his early on. Mates meant many things to the pack fertility, survival and strength. A mate was protected by the entire pack with there lives.

Banging on the door with a smirk on his face, Kane was pleased by his timing. The scent of desire was shooting from under the door. Yet time was limited this day and he had to fallow the time line the big boss had given him. From in side he herd the wolf snarl at him to leave him the away, it was fallowed by the spicy mating scent.

"Old man, we need to move out!" Kane banged on the door with a little more force chuckling with delight.

Harry, Pulled away from Remus, finally hearing the voice and banging on the door. Blushing deeply, he pulled his hands out from under Remus' shirt avoiding his mate's golden gaze.

"Pain in the ass, stupid wolf." Remus stood and dropped Harry back on the couch, so he could throw open the door. "What the hell is up your harry ass?!" Snarling at the bright haired tall man in front of him. The idiot had the urge to look down at Remus' tight pants and gave a dark chuckle.

"Whats up, doc?" Kane grinned trying to push his way around the male so he could enter the room. Yet, Lupin did not budge glaring at him with angry golden eyes. "Come on, old man, its not my fault the big boss gave me a time and I can only fallow it." Kane frowned as he looked at his clock time was wasting right this minute.

"Alright come in but you mind your manners, you may be older but I am meaner." Remus replied to the other and walked back to his devilish looking mate with a smile. "This will have to continue late. Harry, lets head out, lets go home."

Home, this was a word so very foreign to Harry but it was also very welcome.

Home was where the heart is and his heart was with his beloved mate, Remus.

**Please review and let me know how it is going in your opinion. Thank you for reading. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	8. Time to go Home

**Chapter 8**

**I am sorry for the extremely long delay in my writing, a lot of … Terrible events have occurred and I have found it nearly impossible to pick my self up and write more. The road to recovery is slow but it has started. Thank you for the reviews, there what spurred me into starting up my stories again. **

**Once again English is my second language, I have no editor so this is me doing my best to put this in english for my readers. If my grammar is extremely distasteful please tell me , but do not send me and more rude message, its hurtful.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or make profit from my writing**

**Kane is my Character I created just because I liked the idea **

Harry sat on the train staring out the window, everything felt so unreal and dream like . Last year he was on the train , heading away from school but the destination was different. Harry was headed to his mate's home, his new home as well. Excited, nervous and tired as he was yet, Harry could not help but wonder how everything will play out. A pack of wolves were waiting at their destination to welcome him it to their land and homes. Kane had told him that mates were respected and loved by the entire pack always to be protected. Loved was a good thing but it was something Harry was not use to, not with the childhood he had. Where Harry grew up, the family locked him in the tiny room, yelled alot and rarely ever fed him. He had learned to avoid his uncle's thick fist early on in life.

"Harry?" Remus smelt a lot of different emotions pouring off his tiny quiet mate, from his corner seat at the window. His beautiful mate looked breath taking as the outside light touched his creamy skin. The teen's elegantly curved neck was so appetizing both to man and wolf,but something was amiss.

"Hm?" Emerald eyes blinked owl like behind the glasses, unfocused.

"What is bothering you?" Remus pulled the boys smaller frame against his comforting his mate the only way wolves knew how. Physical contact was a big way that wolf's expressed love, comfort and kindness. Right now touching his unclaimed mate strained his control but he had to comfort his small love. "You can tell me any thing, Harry."

"What is it going to be like, living in a pack?" Harry asked trying to avoid the real issue at hand. Right now he needed a small distraction from where his thoughts were straying.

"Well you have met, Kane, its pretty much just the same. Nosy neighbors, lots of parties and a large family. They will be annoying to adjust to compared with being in a human family. Wolves feel the need to touch , even if your a stranger to them. They tend to be extremely curious." Remus tried to explain the difference as he though back to the first time he joined the pack. "Yet, it makes everything feel so complete, your never alone and you always have some one to turn to."

" How young were you when you joined this pack?" Harry asked slowly finding himself relaxing in his mates arms. The smell of Remus stirred a warmth in Harry, and it made his blood boil. Reaching down he rubbed small circles in his mate's thigh, feeling his other half tense up.

"I cannot seem to remember" Remus found his mind blank as he felt his mates touch, Remus groaned his arousal stirred even more. Leaning down he attacked his mates mouth dominating the kiss with thrusting of his tongue. His little mate responded with a groan, the teen's hand slid further up Remus' thigh.

"Remmy.." Harry broke the kiss and was about to make a daring request when the train compartment door slid open.

"Yo" Kane slid into the seat across from the mated pair smiling at the smell he encountered, bad timing on his part but oh well.

"Kane!" Lupin's eyes were golden and his scent drifted to that of a angry sex deprived man. Kane tilted his head unaffected by the silent threat and looked to the young mortal at the wolf's side.

"So, Harry, have you ever been to Germany?" Kane asked.

"No, I have read a little about it but never been." Harry felt his heart slowly settle down, so close he had been to begging his former professor in to taking him, when the blonde giant had interrupted. He kept his hands folded over his laps and focus out the window as he spoke. " How long have you lived in Germany, Kane?" Harry hoped the man would not see his erection.

"Little over sixty years, before that I was living in the states" Kane answered with a happy smile. He loved Germany the food, people and most of all the land itself . Chuckling at the surprised look his words earned from the teenager. "Yes I am a lot older then I look and older then your mate here."

"Then why do you call him old man?" Harry asked.

"Sense he is bitten he tends to act more mature then the average wolf."

"What he really means is he just likes to irritate me." Remus growled, still upset at the timing of the neon haired giant. The wolf inside him was restless wanting to take the sweetness of his mate and fully claim what rightfully belonged to him. It was like a small war was raging inside Remus between animal and human. Remus knew that it would only get harder the longer he wait to claim his rightful mate, yet Harry was a wizard not a wolf so this was new to him. The teen was a virgin sacrifice to the wolf that wanted him, Remus of course would happily devour the boy.

"Remmy?" Harry asked not sure exactly what emotion he was sensing from his mate. All this feeling his other half's emotions was new, he really needed to look at the books his friend gave him. "Oh wow!" Harry jumped out of his seat and looked out side, the view was breath taking it was a Snow capped mountain, it looked close but Harry knew it was not. It was an amazing view and worth the awkward long train ride with Kane. Kane was an amazing guy and Harry really felt relaxed around the werewolf but the guy could smell things Harry did not need him smelling. How he knew the blonde giant was smelling it? By the sly knowing looks he gave, Harry.

"Amazing is it not, I never tire of seeing this view." Remus smiled at his young mate excitement. Closing his eye he lets some of the stress leave him as he takes a quick, wolf nap. No need to worry over his mate's health and safety aboard this train, not with a pack member present.

Harry was happy they were done with the long train ride, up ahead he saw the platforms, both the men were snoring peacefully on the ride. Harry wished he could join them, although he felt tired, Harry knew he would not be able to sleep. His nerves were getting the better of him, most of his nails were chewed down, Harry the-boy-who-lived was about to step into a whole new world. Muggle living, wizards and now ..wait for it. Werewolves! If that was not scary enough, there was the mating thing. It was like his body was trying to push him to have sex, but he was so scared it caused a internal war.

"We are there?" Remus awoke when the train started to slow down, yawning loudly and popping his jaw. "My mate?" Looking over he spotted his little mate staring out the window with a blank face. Some times it was very hard to read through the teens mask, he hid his emotions better then Lupin liked. "Come here, Mate." Before at the school his mate was bold and shy all in one now, Harry was quiet and shy. Harry turned and slowly come to a stop right before Remus, he looked into the light brown eyes of his mate and felt a calmness claim him.

"Remus?" Harry reached out and cupped his mates scruffy jaw, finding the more he touched his mate the more relaxed he became. A lot of thoughts worried Harry but when you had such a handsome loving mate like this life seemed easier to deal with.

"Don't look so serious, this will be the best summer ever I promise." Remus leaned forward resting his forehead on his mates stomach. Truthfully he wanted to comfort his mate and make him relaxed but it was getting harder to not just take him to bed. Down wolf!

"Awe you guess are so cute!" Kane laughed as he came awake stretching his arms up to pop his back. The mating bond was getting harder and harder to fight for both of them, but surprisingly Lupin was remaining solely in control of the wolf. "I wonder how many are going to be waiting for us on the platform?" Looking out the window, he gave a low chuckle, yup as expected half the pack was there . "Harry if you get little scared its ok, you have me and your old man here everything will be ok."

Harry felt the nerves tighten in his stomach as they started to head out the train, he was sandwiched in between the two wolves. Harry was unsure who to look for, maybe one or two people but when they were the last one off the train and all the people stared at them he knew. This was the largest crowd he had seen sense his first day picking out school supplies with Hagrid. There had to be nearly 60 people ranging from one end of the platform to the other. Their eyes showed lots of curiosity and they were all smiling at him. Harry reached out and found Remus hand, he had not been this nervous when he faced the basilisk.

"Kane!" Many voices rang out in thick accents, all at once, Harry could barley understand a word. To his surprise their guide playful giant was calm, serious and in complete ease with the commotion.

"Quiet!" When the air fell into a still Kane turned and motioned to the mated pair. "Let us, Welcome home, Remus and his mate, Harry Potter." Many people clapped and others shouted, Harry felt the heat of blush rise on his face from chin to his hair roots. It was embarrassing to have such a huge welcome , but at same time no one mentioned the-boy-who-lived. He was just Harry Potter the mate to Remus there pack member and it felt nice.

"They all love you" Remus stroked his mates hair grinning proudly at his pack members as they looked at the newest member of their large pack. "Good to be home." Nothing relaxed him more then the scent of his pack and the safety it brought. No meddling wizard , no foolish laws and a sexy mate to claim.

"Alright everyone has saw the cute new member, disperse, they are after all newly mated" Kane's deep voice reached Harry's red ears. "Ok , Harry they are all gone you can look ." Kane was laughing at the red face and grip the teen had on his mates arm.

"Then why are you still here?" Remus asked the giant. After all he was home and he had one thing in mind, that did not require a guide or audience.

"Touchy, old man, after all I have done to help?" Kane chuckled at the gold in the other wolf's gaze. "Ok , Let me guess you wanna just floo, to your house from here?" Kane disliked that way of travel, hence forcing the two to suffer the long train ride.

"Yes, thank you for the ride, can you see to it our stuff arrives later?" Remus asked politely, knowing this was the way to rid him of the other wolf for a little bit.

"Sure, got to report to the big boss, expect him to visit. Catch you too later!" Kane chuckled and jogged off the wolf never stood still long and for once it made Lupin very happy.

"Alright, Harry just call out what I told you earlier and it will take you home." Remus handed some floo to his small mate eagerly.

Harry gasped as he arrived in some earthly designed living room via the fireplace, it was so much larger then he was accustom to. He herd the crackle of the flames as his mate arrived and kept looking around not quiet ready to face the man. The room was set up in rich browns , tans and filled with large couches. It suited Remus well and the room smelt like the older man's moonlight nightly smell.

"Harry!" Remus groaned his voice deep as he stalked his mate around the room. His patience was at its wits end as he scented the boys erotic scent. The need to claim his mate was so strong his desire was tightening in his pants. He wanted to give his little mate time, wanted to court him like muggles do , but a wolf can only last so long. "Harry, love look at me." He commanded.

Harry looked up at the older male who was only a few steps away, the change was amazing. At school he was a quiet calm professor, right now that was gone along with the shirt he had been wearing. Harry felt his heart pounding hard against his chest as he stared at his mates wide chest. Swallowing deeply he tried very hard to raise his eyes and look honestly into his mate's eyes. Yet the tanned strong chest seemed to hold Harry's eyes. His blood began to boil and he needed something, something more then he had now.

"Sweet mother of …." Remus panted as he was hit with the full force of his mates desire, scent of arousal was heavy in the air. It was so strong it made his knees buckle.

"Remmy.." Harry moaned and looked up to his mate pleadingly, "I need you!" Simple but with a tinge of a command. Remus felt himself start drooling.

"I am all yours Mate!" Remus growled and stalked forward.

**Alright I will end the chapter here for right now, I am getting mixed reviews as weather or not I should let them mate or draw it out longer. Any thoughts on that, please feel free to write me a review. Once I get some thoughts on that I will write the next chapter, thank you for reading this. I am sorry it took so long.**


	9. Claiming of his Mate

Chapter 9

**With all the advise given I went a head and wrote this chapter, I hope every one read it and enjoys! Thank you for the great reviews and pointers.**

**Once again I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any profit out of my stories. Thank you for reading looking forward to your reviews.**

"I am all yours Mate" Harry shivered at those simple yet strong words hit his ear. The older man was stalking forward his eyes hidden behind his long locks of hair. Sexy, strong and mysterious all in one package coming towards his prey. Harry stood his ground, part of him wanted to flee and the the other half wanted to run toward his wolf. So he chose to wait and watch as the man came closer till mere feet became inches that separated the two. Shyly Harry reached out and ran his fingers down the warm chest that was lightly dusted with blonde hairs, the skin rippled under his touch. A low growl like whimper came from the man's mouth before Harry found him self lifted and pinned to the wall.

Remus was drowning in the sweet intoxicating smell of his mates desire, so potent that had the wolf drooling for more. His actions became frantic as he lifted the light boy up and had him against the wall ready for the taking. Yet, Remus, herd the boy gasp and it brought more of the man to the surface loosening the wild hold the wolf had. This boy was so young a virgin, being rough was not how his first time should be. Gently kissing his mate's soft lips, Remus carried his arm full over to the well padded couch. Laying, Harry down on the furniture, Remus covered him like a blanket, still devouring the willing mouth. Using one hand to brace himself above his mate, Lupin, used his other hand to pull up the baggy shirt of his mate. When his hand ran across bare warm flesh, Remus almost came from pleasure. It was like he had been waiting forever just for this moment to feel this body.

"Harry!" Remus whispered in a deep voice, breaking the kiss, looking down at his small mate. Red lips swollen from the passion filled kiss, face flushed to an adorable pink and his large emerald eyes were wide. Gently removing the glasses and setting them aside, the old man once again leaned in for a kiss. To his delight the slender male, leaned up and met him half way for the kiss, their tongues battled for dominance. Remus played dirty as he pushed his hips down, rubbing their groins together, Harry gasped and the he dove his tongue in winning the battle. Remus could feel how hard his mate was and smell the strong desire his mate was pushing out. His other hand stroked down the flat stomach of his mate as Remus explored his prey. Perfect in every way his little mate was, beautiful to every extent.

Remus sat up straddling his mate's hips and with out any warming he sliced open the shirt with one careful slice of his talon. Harry gasped at this move but did to move to stop the older man as those skillful fingers stroke his chest. Small nipples were hard point, begging for attention, every thing about this pale figure was so gorgeous.

Harry was burning up inside and out, it was like someone lite a fire under his skin. He arched in pleasure as his sensitive nipples were stoked, he felt himself harden even more. Nothing in the books and magazines he read could honestly have prepared him for this.

"Remmy!" Harry screamed as the man grounded their groins together, causing Harry to arch and see white spots. It was so good , everything felt amazing but it was so much, he was not sure he could handle all this at once. Warm slender hands were tugging at the buttons on his jeans snapping Harry out of his pleasure filled daze. Wide eyed he watched as, his mate undid the buttons and reached in to cup his hard on. Crying out just from the contact, Harry could feel him self growing even harder.

"My Mate." Harry shivered by how deep his mates voice become, it was gravely and so very hot. "Harry, look at me." Harry bit his lip as he forced himself to look up at the man who was straddling his thighs and hold his erection. Warmth filled his face as Harry struggled with embarrassment at the intimate look in his mates face. It was all so much, the hunger , warmth and tenderness in the gold tinted light brown eyes.

"Harry." Remus could sense his shy virgin prey was embarrassed and it was normal considering his mate was new to this. " You are so beautiful and I love you." Remus whispered huskily as he scooted back and pulled the boys erection out of his boxers. The boy was so hard his leaking tip was pulsing and a deep red, the pearly liquid at the tip caught Remus attention. Leaning down he lapped gently at the tip moaning at the exotic salty taste of his mate. Needing more he lowered his head and Remus took it all into his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat. His sharp ear picked up the cries from his thrashing mate, using one hand he kept his mate in place. Remus sense his mate was not going to last , using his tongue he swirled it around the small slit , hallowing his cheeks he sucked the cock.

"Remmy, no, I am coming!" Harry pushed at his mates shoulders but it was to late the wet cavern, swirling tongue and erotic image of the brown hair flared around his groin. It was all to much, for him. Harry grasped on to his mates broad shoulder's his nails digging in deep, screaming as he came violently into the man's mouth. Still Remus licked clean the cock, milking all the salty cum out and swallowing every single drop. " Sorry!" Harry panted out of breath.

"Don't be my love, you tasted amazing." Remus smiled and pushed Harry back into a laying position. Nuzzling his exhausted mate, the wolf was close to the surface demanding more, needing more. "You are so cute." He said softly whispered into the shell of his mates ear, nipping at the gracefully arched creamy neck.

"Remmy!" Harry gasped becoming hard again , on his leg he felt the hardness of his mates unattended cock.

Harry was unsure of what to do but he knew he wanted to return the favor, the amazing mind blowing orgasm. Using one hand he slid it down Remus bare chest and cupped his mate through his tight trousers. Watching in awe as his mate gasped, throwing back his head, Harry rubbed harder feeling the member twitch under his clothing. Harry grinned at the power he had over this strong handsome werewolf. Pushing open the older male's pants, the thick swollen cock sprang free. Harry gasped at the size of Remus cock, he could feel himself blushing. The cock was so wide around his fingers did not touch and it was long gracefully curving up. Pushing back his shyness Harry focused on the feelings he was sensing from his mate. Pure and utter pleasure. Grasping the thick cock in his hand, Harry stroked up and down the amazingly long length. Using his thumb he rubbed gently at the thick wide flared head of the cock. Lifting his head up, Harry kissed his mates neck, while he stroked the amazingly hard warm cock that was in his hand.

Remus could not fight the extreme spine arching pleasure he was receiving from his timid mates soft hand. It was like a lightning bolt of pleasure going through his whole body, lighting him on fire. The need to claim his mate was so strong , that the wolf was starting to emerge, his teeth becoming sharp fangs.

"Harry" Remus groaned as the emerald eyed lad found his Adams apple and started sucking on it. It took all Remus will power not to cum right there, like a young teen again. "Harry." This time his voice become more gravely and thick, the teen looked up and gasped.

Harry was turned on to the point of climaxing by sexy look of Remus, molten gold colored eyes, face shadowed by his loose locks of dirty blonde hair and the flaring of his nose. In his hand the large leaking cock was twitching and pulsing, it seemed his mate was close to spilling his seed.

"I need to claim you, bite you." Remus' voice was thick and rusty but his eyes pleaded. Harry felt know fear, rather some how he needed to be claimed just as much. Tilting his head to the side, Harry exposed his neck, ready to be devoured by the male he loved. "Harry, you sure?"

"I love you." Harry whispered back reassuringly, he was then pushed down into the couch, Remus used one hand to pin Harry slender hands above his head. Reaching down with his other hand he grasped both their hard cocks in one hand pumping them both. Distracted, Harry started to cry out with pleasure arching against the hands that pinned him. It felt so good, he could not think, the feel of their groins touching was setting him a blaze. Then when Remus head dipped down, Harry screamed, sharp teeth bit down hard on the spot between his neck and shoulder blade. The pain was quickly gone and replaced with more pleasure, it was like all the pleasure before but timed by 10 times more. Throwing back his head, mouth open Harry cried, the pleasure, mouth sucking at his neck.

"REMMY!" Harry's scream became a wail as he came violently, he could feel the hot splatter of his cum on his stomach. Above him, Remus roared cumming with couple pumps of his hand. Their cum combining in warm trails on Harry's stomach.

Remus had never felt this my feeling and power and his life, this was the best orgasm he had ever experienced. Licking the bite mark lovingly Remus looked at the closed eyes of his tiny mate, the force of the claim and two orgasms knocked him out cold. This pleased Remus that he could make his mate so over whelmed in pleasure he fainted. As of right now the mate was content, the claiming was done there bond was complete. There was no need to go all the way right now with his young virgin mate. Inside of him , Remus could feel the energy that was his mate, it was like he had been walking around incomplete. Now he was whole again, never to be alone and Remus loved the feeling of them together.

"Sleep, Mate, you are safe. You are mine forever to protect, feed and love." Grabbing a throw blanket he curled himself around his mate and covered them with the blanket. Remus was tired as well, and very content to just bask in the warmth of his mates body.

_Mine, _The wolf growled inside of Remus and for once he did not argue.

"Yes, ours" Remus growled and cuddled closer to the teen closing his eyes tight.

**Okay I hope everyone liked it, listening to the advise and review I received I decided with finding a happy middle ground. Harry is very young and there still new to each other that I decided to let them play but no actual sex. Yet! **

**I hope you like this chapter I am currently working on the next chapter and hope to have it up soon. **

**Thank you for the amazing reviews, let me know if you have more to say , I have had such great private messages and reviews :)**


	10. The Bite that Binds

Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the reviews, I am glad for the advice about letting them court. Lol this Chapter makes me laugh cause cute little Harry has to now wake up and face the wolf. I adore making Remus a sweet caring guy, yes he is a powerful werewolf but he is also a lover.**

**Once again I do not own or make profit from the stories and characters.**

**Thank you so very much to my readers and the reviews, it really does help inspire me to write more.**

Harry woke up with a jolt of the usual fear of being late, when he tried to sit up Harry ,found that he was being held down. It slowly came back to him all the events including last night, which caused his face to burn with blush. Looking at the man curled around him, Harry was surprised by how handsome the professor was. Soft snores were coming from the lightly parted lips, long lashes were crescents on his cheeks and he looked much younger. Harry raised his free hand , careful not to wake his mate, he stroked the lightly bristled cheek. He felt the difference, it was amazing, it was like Harry could feel Remus inside him. Where as before he was only half complete before and now he was whole with a fuzzy warm mate.

"Egh" Harry groaned as he felt the flakes peeling off him, it was more gross then he could handle. Harry was slightly embarrassed, last thing he remembered was a powerful climax, he felt his own and Remus' but he must have fainted after that. Trying to carefully wiggle his way out from the heavy arm that was wrapped around him, he did not want to wake the beast. Surprisingly the older man stayed sound asleep, softly snoring. Harry buttoned up his pants, put on his glasses and looked around for a bath room. The house, Harry noticed on his quest for a bath room was amazing. It had a earthly painted theme with large paintings of forests , caves and waterfalls. Opening one door, he was disappointed to find it was a large cleaning closet. Harry frowned at the dried stuff on his torso, it was getting even itchier and he did not want to touch it. Blushing he focused himself into not thinking about it, Harry finally found the bathroom to his great relief. Looking at himself in the mirror was shocking, Harry looked different, more beautiful and slightly a glow. Focusing on the problem at hand, he used warm water and soap to wash him self clean.

That was amazing, Harry thought grinning like a fool, never would he have thought sex was so good. Wait it was not actual sex, he had fainted before they actually completed having sex. Was Remus so upset that he had fallen asleep? Harry was little worried about how to actually face his mate awake.

" Ow!" Harry poked at the large bite mark on his left shoulder, it was bruised and sore. The punctures were slightly deep and the mark was large on his neck. This was the claiming. Yet it did not turn him into a wolf, Harry was teaming with questions. Thankfully his best friend had given him books, that he has yet to read.

Remus groaned coming awake, smiling he opens his eyes and freezes, Remus once full arms were empty. Feeling a jolt of fear he sprang to his feet ready to rush from the room, in search of his defenseless mate. Ungracefully Remus was stopped by tripping over his pants that were tangled at his feet. Kicking them off , Remus took a deep breath, it relaxed him a little. He could smell his mate in the other side of house in the bath room. For a moment Remus had worried his mate was gone either ran or taken while he slept. His protective side was stronger now that he was mated, the wolf;s need to guard extremely strong. Reaching into the ottoman beside the couch Remus pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants, leaving his mate to his peace, Remus headed to the kitchen. He was hungry after the tiring night, he was pretty sure his little mate would be also. Humming, Remus, moved gracefully around the large kitchen setting up the supplies to make french toast.

Harry tilted his head, how he could not explain it but he knew his mate was awake and in a good mood. Must be the stronger bond from the claiming bite on his neck, it was nice , it made him feel less alone. Now came for the hard part, to face the man that just last night made him cum twice. A test of bravery unlike anything Harry has ever faced on and off the field.

"You can do it." Harry exited the bathroom , fallowing the scent of cooking into the largest kitchen he had ever seen. His aunt would have loved to have some thing even close to this size in her perfect little house.

"Good morning, my mate." Remus head lifted , in Harry's opinion this man had the most beautiful smile he knew of. The man's bare chest had Harry's teenage hormones racing into over drive. The man was totally at ease in this kitchen walking around bare footed , locks of unruly hair just pointing every wear. It was a new side to Remus that Harry had never seen and he liked it.

"Morning, that smells yummy." Harry had butterflies in his stomach as the older man approached. Nothing surprised him more then the gentle kiss on the lips that fallowed, so light and sweet it made Harry's heart flutter. Reaching up he wrapped his arms around his mate's neck and returned the kiss with earnest. Harry gasped in shock as he was hoisted up on to the counter and Remus took control of the kiss. The man's skillful tongue dove in and stroked the roof of his mouth, Harry moaned and wound his fingers in the lose locks of hair.

Remus was surprised that his shy little mate started this kiss but was extremely pleased that he was opening up and being bold. Tightening his hands on his mate's slender waist, Remus romanced the willing prey with his kiss. This was the first time his home, felt like a home, first time morning kisses. All this long lonely waiting was worth having this ray of sunshine in his heart and home.

"I love you, Harry." Pulling back from the kiss he looked earnestly into the dazed emerald eyes of his mate.

"I know you do, I feel it. I love you to, Remmy." Harry smiled and leaned forward for another kiss when his stomach chose to announce its self. Harry blushed at the loud growling, his mate laughed lifting him off the couch back to the floor.

"Food will be done in a moment, love, sit and I will feed you." Remus was glowing he felt his mates love and now herd it. This was happiness in its truest form, if he was a cat not a wolf he would be purring.

Harry smiled sitting down at the preset up marble top table, the chairs were a lot taller then him and his feet swung but it was a nice table. Felt weird sitting bare chested at the table so Harry slid off the seat.

"Do you know where my suit case it?" Harry asked the turned back of his mate. To his amazement the man actually stiffened a little and Harry sensed shame coming off his other half. "Remus?"

"Your new cloths should be arriving soon, you can wear one of my shirts if you like." Remus did not have the guts to turn around and face his soon to be mad mate.

"My new cloths, but I had plenty of good cloths in my suit case, Remus, so where is it?" Harry actually growled the last part out his hands crossed. The feeling of guilt and stubbornness was coming off stronger from his mate's turned back.

Remus actually felt really guilty of what he told Kane to do on the train ride, now he had to face his green eyed love and tell him he had those shabby hand-me-downs destroyed. Turing off the stove, the food finished he turned and faced his sexy yet irritated mate. Unruly mass of dark hair pointing in every direction, arms crossed on the slender pale chest and sparkling leaf green eyes.

"Your cloths were destroyed, on the train ride, you did not need them. I disliked them and had ordered you new nice clothing." Remus lifted his chin and waited as he felt the stirring of anger in the mated bond.

"You what!" Harry could not believe that his mate, the man in front of him, actually admitted to this crime. He was angry, so upset and he began to pace around the room.

"Harry, your may mate, you don't need to be wearing those clothing. I know you did not like them and they hardly fit you." Remus tried to soften his voice , walking towards his mate he attempted a hug.

"Lupin! I cannot believe you, you did this before consulting me and behind my back. I thought as my mate you were suppose to consider my feelings." Harry snapped and left the room on the verge of crying, he was actually unsure of what had him upset. Everything Remus had said was true he disliked the cloths, but he had grown accustom to wearing them. They were also few things he actually did own, but Harry knew that was not really what upset him.

Remus felt really bad now, he sensed the emotions pouring off his mate and was not sure what to do. All he really was trying to do was buy nice clothing for his cute mate, to spoil him. When Harry, had called him by his last name, Remus knew he had to find a way to properly apologize. Looking around the kitchen he saw nothing that could give him ideas so he did what he does best. Change into a wolf, not the two legged werewolf that happened on the full moon, the wolf he became was the pony sized four legged wolf. Shifting into it was a little painful as his body slowly compacted and sprouted locks of shaggy light brown fur.

Once the change was complete he padded out of the kitchen fallowing the rich minty earthly scent of his young upset mate. Harry had not gone far, the boy was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the wall. Remus did not like the look one bit, to lost and sad on the face of his treasured mate. Padding slowly around so not to startle Harry, Remus came to a stop before love. Sitting cutely he watched his mates eyes go saucer round behind those annoying glasses.

"Remus?" He asked in a breathy voice, Remus nodded his muzzle slowly and his tail started to thump. His mate called him by his first name and that was a good sign, well at least he hoped so. Further to get in his mates good graces he threw himself on the ground rolling over and exposing his belly.

Harry was to shocked to move the wolf was larger then he remembered, looking at him with these sharp golden eyes. Even so the way it cocked it head , lack of movement meant that the wolf was not in charge. Harry remember the beast from the full moon night and this one was not the same.

"Remus?" The large head slowly nodded , Harry smiled at the weirdness of the whole thing. He was talking to a large werewolf, never before would he have expected this. He was a beautiful and a scary beast this large wolf, such strong built body. Large upper body muscles, dinner dish sized paws and long teeth filled muzzle. Kind of like the beauty of a lion, awe inspiring beautiful with a terrible bite to be felt. Yet this was different, Harry could sense his mate in those golden eyes, he felt now a complete ease slipping over him around the wolf. He watched as Remus threw him self on the floor rolling over to show his belly, the long furry tail thumping. It was the cutest site and Harry could no longer resist the temptation. Sliding off the couch to join his fur covered mate, Harry sank his hands into the surprisingly soft and smooth light brown fur. Remus twisted up and his long curled dog tongue began to bath Harry's face.

"Ewww." Harry laughed and pushed back avoiding the licks, wincing when the bite on his neck gave a sharp stabbing pain. The wolf seeing his face sat up and whined, looking intently at the bite. "It does not really hurt much. I am sorry Remmy I lost my temper in there, I am not mad at you, I am just not use to some one buying me things and taking care of me." Wrapping his hands around his mates furry neck he hugged him, burying his nose into the sweet maple smelling fur. "For so long it was hard to even get those cloth you tore up, that is I guess what made me act the way I did. I am use to simple clothing even if it does not fit, it becomes a routine."

Remus closed his eyes, glad he was in wolf form, the life he had was so hard. It made him want to cry as he felt the sadness from his mate who was thinking about it. He was not use to being loved and cared for, years of muggles torture was what ran his life. Remus growled as he began to get angry, his mate had and does deserve better he wanted to teach those muggles that. Slowly he let his wolf form slip away and his body popped and cracked as it took the shape of a naked man. The whole process not once did Harry let go, that takes a lot of courage to do what he did.

"Harry, my love, my one true mate." Remus wrapped his arms around the slender form, never wanting to let go. " I am sorry I did not tell you what I was doing, I promise never to do it again. I want you to know while you look great naked or anything you choose. I want to be the one spoiling you, getting you cloths and anything you desire."

"I am not use to it." Harry mumbled his lips close to Remus' neck, but the fear and confusion was melting away in his mates warm embrace. Moving closer Harry crawled on to his mates lap getting as close to the man as he was able to.

"I love you." Remus simply said and lowered his head, the bite on his little mate's neck begged for attention. Gently he licked the still fresh wound, feeling in his arms the green eyed lad, shiver and grow hard with desire. Then a large growl that would make a wolf proud came from Harry stomach causing them both to laugh a lot. " Right food first." Remus lifted Harry up bridle style and carried him to the kitchen.

"Hey I can walk!" Harry protested but truthfully enjoyed the ripple of strength coming from the once drab professor. Blushing he turned away as the Remus bent down and pulled back on his sweat pants. The difference was amazing, sexy and it just seemed more fitting on the older man, no more shabby cloths for him either.

"Here you go, Harry eat up before all gone." Harry gasped at the huge plate that was placed in front of him. Obviously his mate thought to get him fat at this rate there was no way he could eat all this. Even so the food was amazing the french toast tasted better then any he as had before, rich with taste and sweet. Harry had a weakness for sweet food , half the plate was gone before he could look down and his stomach was completely satisfied.

"That was amazing" Harry told his mate leaning back in his seat, fighting back a yawn that came from being so full.

"Yes it is." Those light brown eyes were turning gold as he stared at his mates bare chest with desire. "You have syrup on your chest, Harry."

"I do?" Harry looked down ans sure enough there was reaching for a paper towel, he was pinned down to the chair. "Remmy?" The gold eyes looked up at him as his pink tongue flicked out and lapped at the mess on Harry's chest. Moaning at the erotic picture it made, Harry gently gripped his mates locks of hair. White teeth flash as they gently bite down on Harry nipples, crying out in pleasure he tilted his head back. Leaning up Remus put his lips to the bite mark sucking and licking at it, Harry's moans became music to the wolf's ears.

_Mine, _The wolf growled and Remus agree looking at the flushed teen in front of him. Hair unruly, creamy skin marked with his brand and red lips parted as he panted. All his, Remus protective and possessive side was starting to grow stronger then before. The thought of some one seeing Harry half naked and aroused like this made his blood boil. Speaking of that, Remus sensed several wolves heading toward the house.

"We will have to finish this later, my love, go ahead and go up stairs second room on the right and use my cloths. Were going to have some company in a moment or so." Remus slowly got to his feet and pulled the dazed to his feet. " Better hurry or I will devour you here and now." Teasingly Remus clicked his teeth together watching as the blushing teen took off for up stairs. Remus piled all the dishes in the sink and padded to his front door, opening it before the company had a chance to knock.

"Hello old man!" A deep voice came, it was the same one from the mirror at the school and it belonged to the one male that Remus trusted deeply.

"Welcome, Alpha, please come into my home." Remus smiled at his friend stepping aside he allowed the company to enter his domain.

Harry waited upstairs wearing a large shirt to big for him, he could sense that his mate was happy to see whom ever was at the door. Not ready to face the music Harry listened from up stairs the large house carried voice easily.

"Welcome, Alpha, please come into my home." Harry freaked, that was like boss wolf and he was dressed in borrowed clothing with a giant bite mark on his neck.

**This is how I am going to end the chapter, I thought it was cute to have their loves spat. Remus is so sweet but is a wolf and now that he claimed his mate he will be more possessive and protective. I wanted to show how Remus is going to act in his own home an Harry learning to adapt to family life. Even in the books it showed that his family had treated him bad, so being mated will heal the past for little Harry.**

**Soon the pack of wolves will becoming into the story line, they are not apart of the Harry Potter books but I am hoping my adaptation will work. It all plays into pairs of our other characters.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, please review and let me know what you think. Thank you again for reading.**


	11. Summer is here at last

Chapter 11

**Sorry this chapter took a while, I wanted to look more into different aspects of wolves vs werewolves. This may not be the werewolves you know, or thought of if it bothers you I am sorry but with help of a couple reviews offering me there thoughts I have come up with my own werewolves. Please review, let me know what you think and if you have any advice I am open to it.**

**Thank you so much for reading my fanfic and the reviews, I am almost at 100 reviews! Yes :)**

**Once again I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor do I make profit from this. However the Characters Kane, and the other wolves came from my own imagination. They are not from the original story line, nor am I fallowing the story line.**

Harry was so nervous, he was wearing cloths not his own and completely unprepared to to meet the leader of the like in a actual wolf pack, Harry knew a little from discovery channel, but that was the extent of it. Hating him self for not taking time to read the books his ginger haired friend has so nicely given Harry. This was completely out of his league of understanding, like finding out he was a wizard all over again. Twisting his shirt, trying to find the courage to go down stairs but to unsure of the unknown.

"Yo, old man, where is you little mate?" Familiar cocky voice rang through the large house, Harry found him self smiling. Kane, during the short time knowing the male Harry had came to feel very relaxed around the giant.

" Kane really? Must you start this ?" A soft voice floated up to reach, Harry's ears, there was a calmness about the tone. "His mate will be down in a minute, let us go to the kitchen and have some tea."

Harry took a deep breath, looking down at his shaking hands and thought of flying on a broom stick. As always that thought calmed him greatly and Harry stood up. These were not the stupid, nasty and heavy handed friends of his uncle. These were werewolves, from all of what his mate and Kane told him they would like him. He was Remus mate, not even Dumbledore could come between them.

Remus, started up the tea kettle ignoring the blonde giants muttering, focusing on his mate. He could sense his young mate was nervous, shy and something else Remus could feel. It was almost like a fear a person felt when faced against a bully, ready to dodge a punch. Why would his young wizard feel the that? It made the wolf inside stir, why would this beloved mate feel threatened? It left questions unanswered and a bad feeling in Remus' gut. Then through their mating bond he felt a calmness fall over Harry, it made Remus smile. This mate of his was so amazing in more words then he could explain.

Looking up from the kettle as he herd his mate's approach, soft on his feet the teen came to a stop at the entrance of the kitchen. Still barefooted the teen was wearing one of Remus' favorite green shirts that really made, Harry's eyes glow from behind the glasses. The shirt being big it fell off one of the teens thin shoulder's, exposing the bruised bite. Remus almost growled in pleasure, these wolves will see that this beautiful teen was mated. Soft hint of blush rose on Harry's cheeks as he looked uncertainly around the wolves.

Harry looked through his long bangs at the group that was seated quietly in the kitchen, there faces showed no hate or frowns. Kane stood behind the counter closest to Remus and the other three were seated at the marble table. One was a small teen about his size, swinging his legs harmlessly from the tall chair. The other two looked exactly alike, twins, one was more built then the other. Harry would guess it was the twin with the short cut brown hair ,hard gray eyes and serious look. The others had a look curiosity but him he had a blank face. Alpha's were suppose to be tough and stuff because they lead a pack, Harry hoped.

"Harry" Remus' hands curled around his waist, Harry recognized his mate's touch, sinking back into the embrace. "I would like to introduce you to my Alpha, Gabriel." To Harry's shock he pointed to the boy why was no bigger then him. Then when the boy looked up Harry saw what he had missed, Bright gold eyes. " Alpha, this is my mate, Harry Potter."

"Pleasure to meet you, Harry, I have herd a lot about you from your mate." Slightly pointed teeth flashed in form of a cheerful smile. His voice was deep then his appearance suggested.

"Pleased to meet you." Harry answered softly, beating him up inside for not reading the damn books.

"So well mannered, unlike most wizards" The Alpha smiled again causing Harry to blush. "You already know my second Kane."

"Yes, we had such a loving time together, although last time you were not sporting that lovely new claiming bite." The big giant chuckled with a wink, Harry could feel the heat of blush going up his face. Remus' arms flexed a low rumbled came from his chest, Harry smiled. The big blonde was just teasing Remus, not trying to make fun of him.

"Kane" Harry patted his mates arm to reassure him.

"You seem to know how to handle my second better then your mate can." The Alpha laughed his gold eyes twinkling like cold coins. " These are my enforcers, Alec has that silly hair cut and his older brother Danny."

"Hi, Harry I am Alec welcome to the pack." The twin with the mow hawk stepped forward and to Harry's surprise pulled him into a warm hug. "If you ever need anything please let me know." Harry hesitantly patted thee tall werewolf's back, before he was returned to his mates arms. The other twin, Danny nodded his head before turning to look at his Alpha.

"I think you will come to enjoy your summer here, Harry, if you need anything or have any questions feel free to find me. I want you to know, I am so happy that Remus found such a lovely mate. Welcome to the pack, anything that is ours is yours." The Alpha smiled and slipped off his chair , looking to the clock on the stove. "It was nice meeting you wish I could stay longer but I have visitors to meet with. Remus take care of him, a mate is the greatest treasure a wolf can have." As they were leaving Kane reached out and ruffled Harry's unruly locks. Usually Harry hated contact, but these people made him feel like.

Like he was home.

"Well I think that was rather painless, my mate." Remus chuckled rubbing his nose in the teen's unruly hair. "What would you like to do?" His tone a little eager, the wolf was extremely start back up where the left off.

"Can we do a little exploring?" Harry asked staring out the window with eagerness. Usually after school he was locked in his little room unable to go out side, to see everything.

"Yes my love" Remus grinned, even though he wanted to devour his mate. The happiness of his mate was his first priority above his own wants and needs. "What would you like to do first?"

"I don't know, just look." Harry answered softly, what did he want to do? This is the first time he had a right to make a decision and it felt awkward. "What do you suggest?"

"Hm, let me thing this time, the pools are popular due to the warm July temperature, a lot of hiking and so man cities have wonderful building to look over." Remus tried to think of just one thing but he loved Germany to much to choose one.

"Can we go into town?"

"If that is what you want. Let me go change I believe our shoes are still in the living room." Remus jogged upstairs eager for some out of school quality time with his mate.

Harry watched as his mate went upstairs, such gorgeous muscles flexing under tanned skin. He believed the older man could look good in anything, but never wanted to see those drab professor cloths. Summer again but this time around it was going to be better, he was no longer alone and had a family. A mate, a pack of werewolves and a innocent framed god father.

Sirius! Harry could not believe he had already forgotten about his recently found god father. Where will he go, he is still considered a criminal and he had no family. Would he be allowed to visit , even if he is not a wolf or a mate?

"What is the matter my mate?" Remus asked coming down the stairs in nice pair of jeans and a button up brown polo shirt. He could sense something was bothering Harry, just not sure as to what.

"What of Sirius?" Harry turned and faced his mate. "Will he be allowed to come and visit me here? I would like to get to know him."

"Right now, Sirius is not himself, but rest assure when he is right of mind he is welcome in my home" Remus smiled, glad to see Harry welcoming his god father."Now lets go and explore!"

Snape groaned frustrated at this seemingly simple task, something he did every day but could not today. Brew a simple potion for the headmaster, stir counter clock wise three times then let it simmer. Still this was the third one he has burned today, lack of focus and will power. Ever sense being kidnapped by that wretched criminal everything was off. Maybe Lupin was right he needed to get laid? Severus frowned shaking his head clearing his mind and started the potion over.

A summer of silence , peace and last of all child free. Once he finished this potion he would return to his summer home and finish the book he had started. Perfect way to have a summer, relaxing with out a worry in site.

"Ah, my dear boy, how is the potion coming along?" Dumbledore wandered into the room looking cheerful. Why would the man look so relaxed when he lost the boy wonder to the wolves?

"Yes few more seconds." Severus frowned adding the last bit to the potion in his hand. "Complete." Bottling it up and placing it in the shaking old wizards hand carefully.

"Heading home I suppose?" Dumbledore asked, the potion master graced him with a nod. "Well have a good summer till next year."

Any summer was good, as long as it was not here, Severus pocketed his wand only to here the once open door click shut. A eery silence feel and the ex spy spun wand at hand ready to do battle with who ever dared to disturb him. Shock made his black eyes go wide as fermium blue ones started back, eyes of a convict.

"Stup.." Snape started to shout when the man shifted to the grim dog and lunged at him. All his honed instincts could not prepare him for this as he fought uselessly against the brute weight and power of the transformed wizard. Gasping softly as jaws lightly wrap around his neck, barely squeezing but enough that the potion master got the point. Dropping his wand, Snape waited as the dog once again become a naked man.

"You have a lot of balls showing you face back here again, Black." Severus snarled hating the gleaming look in the crazed blue eyes.

"If fact I do but that will have to wait till later to show you. Right now I am taking you back, you disobeyed me by escaping." Sirius laughed carefree like as he looked down at his handsome captive. First everything had been purely revenge and justice for the past. Yet he found his every waking thoughts consumed by the black haired potion master. It helped him focus on reality not the demons inside his head. Sirius knew he needed help if he was ever to see his god son again, who better then the master of mind games. "Don't you remember we were discussing ways of torture? And how you have now woman right now."

"If your going to kill me do it quick, listening to your rambling is boring me." Severus growled turning his head away, breaking eye contact. Black was really handsome guy, if he had some meat on his bones and a warm bath. Severus shook his head clearing those thoughts from his head. What was he thinking calling Black handsome?

"Really you think to much, lets make this a game!" Sirius growled gaining his captives prey. "If I can make you beg for me, I will release you and turn my self in." The man's black eyes flared with hope. "However, I should win, you will help me."

"What an I begging for?"Snape growled , games he excelled at, this would be a breeze.

"You will be begging for me to take you, make you mine in every way possible, only when you beg for it." Sirius chuckled darkly as he rocked his hips into the man below him, showing him how excited he was for this game.

"What if I don't to play this game?" Snape turned his head to the side so he was no longer drowning in the blue eyes of his kidnapper.

"I will show every student in the school my memory of the one time I caught you in the dungeons. Need I tell you more?"Sirius crackled as crimson blush flared up the potion masters pale face. This was going to be to much fun.

"You..." Snape began when the convicts short attention span ran out and he picked up the fallen wand. "Black, don.."

Sirius watched the man fall into a spelled sleep, grateful for the quiet chance to look over his new toy. Lean on the boarder of muscular, long inky black hair and high arched nose. Yes this man will do very well. He hated he had to use trickery to get the wizard but in order to get better, to be with his god son his head needed fixing. This was not the weak boy before, Sirius regreted having tormented him so much. He admired this mans cunning never back down attitude, the ex convict just hopes the potion master will forgive him enough to help.

Later in the day, Harry was so glad to have made it back to Remus house. His feet was sore, more then likely supporting blisters. Even so the day was amazing, almost dream like and it will go down as one of his favorite days ever. Eating a doner was extremely fun, it was a great sandwich and seeing man of the towns beautiful churches. Such beauty in a old land, it was like Harry had found a piece of heaven on earth.

"How are your feet?" Remus asked as he laid the souvenirs down on the coffee table, looking at his sprawled out mate.

"Sore but in a good way, gosh I can tell why you love it here." Harry smiled, almost staggering Remus by the beauty of the smile." Remmy?"

"Its nothing, I am also little tired." Remus covered for his flabbergasted drooling his little mate just had no clue how good looking he was. " Let me see if I can help." Kneeling he pulled his mates shoes off wincing at the red angry blisters. "Let me grab some cream for these blisters."

Harry felt himself getting so very tired, for the fist time in a long time he had a feeling he would have a good nights sleep.

"Here we are." Remus returned surprised to find his little mate fast asleep on the couch, something so beautiful to see the unguarded face of his sleeping face. Harry always though yet rarely shared and his expressions were hidden behind a perfect mask. " My little mate." Carefully he lifted his mate in to his arms and carried him upstairs to his room. Laying his mate on the black silk covered king bed , Remus frowned, the teen looked extremely small. Quickly applying cream to both feet, he stripped his mate down to boxers and noticed something that made his vision turn red. Small white scars littered his mates back. Some looked like burns and others looked like biting cuts that healer poorly. What could have done this to his sweet little mate?

Blood, the wolf inside wanted blood to bathe in, belonging to whom ever left these marks.

"Sweet dreams my mate. No one shall ever touch you now." Curling himself around his mate, yet he could not fall asleep. Watching his love sleep peacefully, shivering as he softly traced the small marks.

Never again will his mate suffer.

**Ok not exactly confident on this chapter, been extremely busy with this years fasching ** **in my home town. I have been slowly working the new characters into the story starting with a couple of werewolves. I cannot help but want more Severus and Snake time, love those two but it will not be easy for either of them. Sirius is mentally broken from the jail, yet does reconize some things. There is no rape, just a confused trickster looking for help. Snape is a n extremly stubborn man so perfect combo**

**Yes Harry in my version had suffered physical and metal abuse, both are very bad on a child growing up. I want to do this out of respect for many who suffered it and over came the abuse.**

**This is just the beginning of a new summer for Harry :)**

**Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think with writing me some reviews.**


	12. Choices we make, people we break

Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews that I received from chapter 11, I really do like looking and seeing reviews waiting for me to look at.**

**A answer to one review: Yes I do plan little later in the Chapters to enter the world cup, granted I am not completely fallowing the books story line, I will try to stick to some main events. It will take little research but I hope to get it in.**

**Yes the Dursley's are going to get whats coming, Karma :) No story is complete with out some bad guys and Justice. **

**Yes I know Sirius character is not normal I just want to make Look like a kind man, not a greasy git lol.**

Snape groaned as he awoke with the worse head splitting head ache ever, sitting up only made it worse then it already was. Blinking his eyes adjusted to the dimly lite room, events came pouring back to him, he groaned in frustration. Once again he had been taken prisoner by that mad man, how could the shell of a wizard defeat him twice. To his amazement this time he was not tied to the bed he was on, foolish mistake. Standing up listening to the cracking of his joints, just how long had he been out? Quietly walking on the balls of his feet, he crept out of the room into a dusty gray painted hallway. Hearing nothing stirring but his own breathing, Snape took the left side hoping it would lead to a exit. Some where in this building is a armed deranged wizard that had strange needs. The hallway opened up to a large kitchen and just his luck the man he was hoping to avoid was sitting looking out the window. Yet he did not turn his head, Snape stopped in his tracks, still the ex convict did nothing. Severus noticed the difference in the washed and shaved man, still very skinny but there was something more.

"Awake at last I have been waiting all day, Snape." The deep voice for a moment sounds sane, then the convict turned and looked at him with dull shadowed eyes. "You look like your fishing for flys, surprised to be kidnapped again." The dark haired man cackled at his own dull joke. Slowly standing up, he swayed but his wand hand was steady. "Sit, Snivillius, you should know how to fallow simple orders."

"What do you want, Black? I refuse to beg." Snape sat anyways, for right now he will bide his time.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! All of you, your voices are hurting my ears!"Black shouted clutching his head, squinted blue eyes looking around. Snape was shocked the man once lucid was now acting like a man with two heads. "So you refuse to beg?" Sirius voice was higher pitch as he giggled.

"Black, let me go!" Snape said slowly, the he reached out with his mind and touched the man's unguarded mind. Gasping for air, he pulled back of all his years serving as a spy for the light, this was the worse thing he had ever seen. It was like the man's mind was shattered into many pieces, like a once whole mirror thrown to the ground and shattered. Some part of him, deep down inside felt a sort of pity for the man, he escaped the jail, but was trapped in a internal prison of his own.

"Bad, bad Snivillius, your a old peeping tom now." Black chuckled waving the wand around carelessly, making Snape flinch. Crazy people should never be allowed to handle wands, yet here they were.

"Black..." Snape was not sure where to start honestly how much did this shattered mind understand.

"I know I know!" Sirius muttered to the potion master's surprise, the blue eyes stared squarely at him. "What would James say if he say the mess I am, he was always such a worry wart." The blue eyes glazed over and looked past Snape into the empty hallway. The man shook his head violently, much like a dog would, then focused back one the potion master. "Sevvy, Sevvy, have I told you how sexy you look all grown up?"

Snape was thrown off guard by the mood changes of the skeleton of a man in front of him, he even felt a tiny bit of pity. Well that was until he was pinned under the man, on the cold hard tiled floor.

"Little Sevvy, all grown up in to a nice man." Sirius stroked the long black hair, from a distance it looked greasy but it was not. It was like touching silk, soft and dark as the night sky. This was not the boy he once knew, in his place was a strong man with such desirable lips. Sirius shook his head grimacing as he tried to remember what he wanted to really say. "Spy, yes thats it. You are a spy, very good at looking into minds no?"

"uh?" Snape's head reeled at the complete switch of moods, it was like watching the muggle game of tennis. "I am no spy, Black, now get off me or kill me." Severus snarled, to his surprise the man got off with out protest staring at him with those eerie blue eyes. Slowly standing up, not sure what to expect from this mentally broken man.

"You can look in my head right?" Sirius asked again shaking his head trying hard to keep his thoughts.

"Why?" Snape asked when the blue eyes looked past him, becoming extremely dilated.

"Ah, Snivillius to have you in my house, house Black, its a weird sensation." The convict spoke with out looking at him. Beneath the gray shirt his skinny figure was shaking with tremors, none of this the broken man noticed. Snape saw his chance to escape and moved to walk around the void of a man, not move made to stop him. Severus snatched his wand , jogging back down the hall and saw the front door. Looking behind him, the man was still standing looking blankly down the hall.

I should hex him for kidnapping me, now while I have a chance. Severus thought to himself yet for some unknown reason he could not bring himself to open the door. The one door that would lead him to his freedom. When he had touched the broken mans, mind he saw many private things. This was not the same teenager that he once knew and hated. This was a man broken from years of torture in jail, guilt over the death of his best friend and thoughts only to protect his godson. Yet it was all scattered rattling in his mind, like dice in a cup.

Truthfully, Snape felt pity for the man, living locked in your own hell. It was something he knew a lot about from the Dark Lord's twisted games.

Hardest part was, should he open the door and escape to turn the man in like he had the right to? Or did he dare try to use his skills , fix what was broken and help a childhood rival?

Harry woke up feeling like he had the best sleep ever, no nightmares and he was very warm. Cracking open his heavy eyelids the first thing he noticed was that he was in Remus' room and the sun was shinning. Looking to his side he saw the most breath taking sight, the peaceful face of his mate. Locks hair falling like a halo around his face and a soft smile on his lips. Harry reached over, very gently and ran his fingers through the mans soft hair. Remus did not wake up, Harry was glad he had a moment to look him over. The man had those hypnotizing eye that sucked Harry in, now he can get his share of looking with out those sinful eyes. Remus looked so peaceful and young while he slept, the frown lines gone. His nose was gracefully arched, his lashes long and blonde, such a perfect looking man. Harry still was awestruck that this was his mate, his true love and he was able to wake up every morning to this beautiful face. How did he get this lucky? After accepting the fact he would always live under his uncle's piggish eyes. Was his luck really changed?

"You think to much, My Mate?" Remus' husky sleepy voice made Harry almost jump out of his skin. Eyes still closed the man looked very much asleep, except the teen saw his mate's nostrils flare.

"Did I wake you?" Harry asked lightly stroking the arm that was wrapped possessively around his waist. It should bother him that he was half naked with a wolf wrapped around him, but it felt just right.

"Hmm, no the sun is." Remus groaned one eye squinting open, this caused Harry to laugh. "What do you thinks so funny?" Remus was please to see his mate's face so open and carefree. Rolling over quickly he trapped the smaller body under his, propping his weight on his elbows.

"You, I would say you look like a grumpy bear but that would not be all to correct." Harry grinned, today was going to be a good day.

"Wolf, mate, I am a hungry wolf in the mornings." Remus smiled and lowered his boxer clad hips. When his mate felt the real meaning of his words, he teen's face flushed with blush. Remus loved the flushed looking innocent face his mate made, it made him more turned on. "You look absolutely stunning this morning." Leaning down he kissed the soft lips of his mate and then nuzzled the bite mark. The teen shivered, blinking owlishly those huge emerald eyes, Remus loved seeing his mate's eyes. Those glasses were cute but seeing his eyes clearly no lenses to block them was breath taking.

Harry felt sparks of pleasure shooting through his body when Remus nuzzled his bite mark, like being hit by a bolt of lust. It was almost embarrassing that he could not control his body's easy response to something so simply.

"Remmy." Harry groaned as the man's hips rubbed against his, he was starting to see white spots from all this pleasure. When the older man leaned down, capturing his lips and claimed his mouth, Harry lost all thoughts of being embarrassed. Groaning he reached up and wrapped his arms around the wolf, allowing the more skilled man to seduce his mouth. Harry froze a little when a warm hand crept between them and teasingly stroked his boxer covered erection. "Remmy!" Harry turned his head and broke the kiss panting with his orgasm close at hand. Before he could speak any more his mouth was reclaimed by his skillful mate. The warm hand slid inside gently cupping his erection, that was all it took and Harry saw stars. Vaguely he herd himself screaming out as he arched against his mates body, then collapsed.

"I am sorry." Harry apologized, feeling mortified for cumming so easily.

"Dont be, I am not." Remus raised his hand to his lips and his pink tongue came out cleaning it, Harry could not watch but could not look away. Harry also noticed that his mate was still hard and pressing against his hip.

"Do you.."Harry began to ask if he would like his help, blush heating his face up.

"No need, you already helped me a lot." Remus nuzzled his mate before rolling off the teen, there was not need to push the mate beyond what he was ready for. Lifting his head he sensed there was some one close to his property, going over to the window he saw the delivery truck. " Looks like your stuff has arrived, nice of them to wait a bit. Why don't you get dressed and meet me down stairs, my love." Remus pulled on a pair of lose sweat pants and made his way down stairs.

Harry breathed a big sigh of relief as he padded over to the bedrooms joined bath room, stopping to look in the mirror. What he saw was his bare chest and the scars , that stood out. Had Remus noticed them? Harry assumed some how his mate missed them sense he did not mention it this morning. What would he think of him if he noticed the scars? Harry was to weak of a mate and he now regretted the claiming. He would have to be more careful keeping them hidden from his mate. Cleaning up, his moved improved, Harry was happy that it was another sunny day of summer with his beloved mate. This was the greatest summer ever and it has just started.

Remus signed for the luggage and placed them all in the living room, listening to the sound of the sink upstairs. Looking down at his hands he watched claws slowly slip out the tips of his fingers as he remembered what he discovered last night. All those scars littering that beautiful boys body, signs of abuse from his family. If he was abused why was he left with those muggles? Dumbledore had to have known, the old man knew who he placed Harry with. The thought of the old wizard knowing Harry was being abused made Remus angry. Sensing he was upset the wolf inside him rose up ready for trouble. This will not be allowed to continue, hell in high water, Remus planned to put a end to the suffering of his mate.

"Remmy?" Harry's soft voice startled the man, thankfully with his back to the boy he did not see the claws. Taking a deep breath Remus retracted the claws and soothed his wolf with deep breaths.

"Ah,Harry I was just thinking of you!" Remus turned and smiled at the sight his mate made standing bare foot and a over large shirt. "Your belongings have arrived I was wondering if you wanted to look over them. I am sorry for doing the cloth shopping with out informing you, please let me know if you don't like them. I want you to be happy about what you wear." Remus seated him self on the couch quietly.

Harry did not know where to start, the living room was filled with bags and boxes full of god knows what. Choosing the boxes closest to him he smiled as he pulled out the few shirts that were deep emerald green in color. The next box had several pairs of jeans and pants. Grabbing a bag to his left he opened it to find several of his favorite broomstick books, he had loved so much from the library at school.

"How did you know?" Harry asked his silent mate who was watching with smiling golden brown eyes/ "Everything is so perfect!"

"I asked your friend, she helped me pick out some things for you. " Remus actually blushed to be caught admitting he asked for help, "This I picked out for you." He handed the green wrapped box and waited almost impatiently to see his mate open it.

"Oh Remmy!" Harry sighed as he open the box to find a bracelet of the finest spun gold, it had a wolf in the middle and there names inscribed on the inside. " Its so beautiful." Harry whispered as he slipped it on to his left. "Thank you." Standing up he embraced his mate, no one had ever given him so much and now he had everything plus even more.

"I love you" Remus responded sounding a little choked up as he wrapped his arms around his mate. Seeing the sweet happiness of Harry's face was a wonderful gift he would never forget.

"I love you too, Remmy." Harry wiped away a tear from his cheek and stroked his mates hair with the other. Then the perfect mood was broken by the loud growling of Harry's stomach. Remus shoulder's shook and Harry knew his mate was laughing and join him.

"Let me get you something to eat." Remus gently held Harry's hand, leading the way to the kitchen and gave his mate a soft kiss. " What would you like?"

"Can you make french toast?" Harry asked that was one of his favorite breakfast foods, he secretly had a big sweet tooth.

"For you anything." Remus began prepping the morning meal when something dawned on him. "Love, do you have any items at your old house that you would like to get?" Keeping his back to the teen so he could not see the fangs growing in his mouth, as the once calm Lupin plotted.

"Well I do have a couple things." Harry admitted and frowned, he could sense something cold coming from his mate. "Why do you ask?

"If you give me a list of these things I would like to have them retrieved for you." Remus took a deep calming breath.

"You sure that wont be to much trouble?" Harry asked already writing down the items he left behind, hidden in the floor boards were treasure to him.

"Not it all it will only take me a few minutes to floo over there and collect them." Remus replied a sly smirk sliding over his face.

"Do you have to go?" Harry felt a moments panic at the thought of his mate leaving him. He did not know if his heart could handle loosing his turned having sensed this, wrapped his mate in his warm arms and calmed him with strokes on the teens back.

"Wolves and magic don't usually do well, so it must be me. It will only take a few minutes to get there and back." Remus stroked the boys shaking back. "I will have Kane come and stay with you for a few minutes?"

"Sure. Just ignore my family." Harry stepped back, wrapping his arms around his waist and handed his mate the list. Remus watched with hooded gold eyes, not responding because he had no intention of ignoring those muggles.

_Kane, I have need of you. _Remus figured that the teen felt more comfortable with the giant so it will keep him occupied. Knowing it will take more then a few minutes to "Speak" with the muggles.

"Alright breakfast as we wait for the giant to get over here." Remus said cheerfully.

**Alright what did everyone think? Please leave some more review to let me know what you think of it so far :)**

**Next Chapter there is hope to see a new side of Professor Snape and of Gentle Remus. So excited to get to work on that.**

**Thank you again for reading :) Such wonderful fans**


End file.
